The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Friedra
Summary: "Je suis plus bas que terre. C'est un fait : je hais le changement. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Je suis comme un naufragé qui découvre une nouvelle terre. Un Robinson qui découvre un monde dans lequel il a toujours vécu, qu'il n'a jamais quitté, mais qu'il n'a pas encore compris." Et si tout était remis à zéro? Et si tout changeait ? Si tout était bouleversé ?
1. Chapter 1

_SMASHING ! J'ai enfin décidé de publier ce début de fiction après plusieurs mois d'hésitation, durant lesquels j'étais tiraillée entre l'envie et l'appréhension de faire enfin partie de la communauté Ffn. Puis, je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas ?", autant essayer, il faut parfois se lancer pour aboutir à un petit quelque chose ! Et voilà donc la... 'surprise du chef' ? :B_

**_DISCLAIMER :_**_ Chaque personnage cité et mis en scène appartient a Dame Rowling (a part si je décide de créer quelques OC, mais ce n'est pas pour encore), et bien heureusement, sinon son univers aurait été un vrai capharnaüm !_

**_RATING :_**M (pour certaines situations, pour le langage a certains moments. Et aussi pour rester du bon côté de la force, on ne sait jamais.) **Slash ! (Relation H/H) **Si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre d'écrits, ne lisez pas. Quoique, pour le moment, ce genre de relation n'est pas prévue.**  
**

_Cette histoire prend place après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, lors de l'année de "rattrapage" d'Harry, de Draco... Enfin, de tous les élèves ayant loupé les ASPICs de 7ème année (donc, à peu près tout le monde !) Le monde Sorcier a changé, l'école tente de rester la même et y arrive assez bien, et chaque personnage voit le monde sous un nouveau jour, sombre ou clair selon chacun. _

_Les POV seront alternés, changeront d'un personnage à l'autre, ou bien passeront d'un personnage principal à un personnage secondaire,... ou bien resteront fixés sur un même personnage pendant plusieurs chapitres. Aussi, le POV passera parfois de 1ère personne à 3ème. Donc une différente narration, ce qui ne fait pas trop de mal ! :3_

En tout cas, j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira ! Je rajouterai les chapitres si les critiques et les avis que je reçois sont encourageants ;).

Sur ce, je ne vais pas m'étendre ; je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_N'hésitez surtout pas a laisser des reviews, ça me ferait plaisir et m'aiderait a m'améliorer et à me situer quant à l'histoire, aux éléments, tout ça :)_

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Je suis plus bas que terre. Enfin, quelques millimètres, tout au plus. Mais c'est déjà trop. Je suis enfoncé dans le sol humide. Tout cela n'est qu'une action répétitive, un effet constant, un jour de plus dans ma vie. Dans ma nouvelle vie. C'est un fait : je hais le changement.

Mes yeux sont rivés au ciel. Je regarde ce qui me surplombe, ce qui tombe autour de moi. L'eau, fusant hors des nuages tels des aiguilles d'acier émoussé. La pluie. Qu'est-ce que c'est, concrètement ? Je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'elle est d'un point de vue scientifique. Ce serait malvenu de ma part, en réalité. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Comment est-ce qu'on la ressent ? Comment est-ce qu'on la perçoit ? Comment les autres la perçoivent ? Moi, je sais ce que je ressens. C'est froid. C'est froid, ça vient du ciel, et ça s'écrase sur la terre. Ça s'écrase sur moi. Sur mes épaules, ma tête, mes mains, mes jambes, mon visage aussi. Ça s'écrase, un peu comme la foudre. C'est vif, et sous constante pression. Ces deux éléments ont tant de similarités… Mais la différence est que la pluie est douce, et ne tue pas sur le coup. Avant, lorsque j'étais enfant… j'avais quoi, peut-être dix ans ? Eh bien, j'essayais de rester les yeux grands ouverts sous la pluie. Je voulais… Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que je voulais tester quelque chose. Peut-être que je voulais savoir si ça aurait le même effet qu'une larme. Si la goutte roulerait sur mon œil, puis coulerait sur ma joue.

J'étais resté longtemps, très longtemps, dans mon jardin, le coup tordu, le visage vers le ciel grisâtre, et les coudes repliés pour soutenir mon poids. Mon dos me faisait mal, aussi. Je crois que c'était l'une des premières fois que mon corps était resté contracté aussi longtemps. Pendant près de deux heures, d'après ce que mes parents m'avaient rapporté lorsque j'étais retourné dans le salon. Pendant ces deux heures, j'avais attendu qu'une goutte de pluie tombe sur mon œil. Mais aucune ne le voulait elles semblaient préférer mon front, mon nez, et mes joues. Mes cheveux en avaient été trempés. Complètement décoiffés. Et le sol boueux avaient tâchés mes vêtements. Je me souviens de ce pantalon noir et de ce chandail gris, que ma mère m'avait acheté, un jour. Ils avaient été bons à jeter. Ou alors à être utilisés comme chiffon par les elfes de maison. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus, ces vêtements, après ce jour-là. Mais quand j'étais enfant, je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne. Mon « moi » enfant commençait à désespérer que la pluie ne tombe par sur ses yeux. C'était tout ce qui importait, à ce moment présent. J'allais même me lever, pour m'en aller, tant l'ennui avait commencer à déferler en moi. J'estimais avoir assez attendu. Mais juste à ce moment, une goutte m'est finalement tombée dans l'œil droit. En plein milieu, sur la pupille. Après être resté plusieurs secondes sans bouger, je me suis couvert l'œil avec la main, et j'ai déguerpi.

Et me voilà à nouveau sous la pluie. Mais cette fois, je n'essaye pas de m'en reprendre dans les yeux. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette brûlure, et je ne veux plus avoir l'œil rouge et larmoyant, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Je ne suis plus un enfant. A vrai dire, j'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis majeur depuis un an. Je peux pleinement apprécier ma nouvelle qualité d'adulte !… Si seulement. En ce moment, j'aurai dû être ailleurs. J'aurais du être en train de travailler. J'aurais du être qualifié pour peut-être travailler au ministère, ou bien dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, de l'Allée des Embrumes, ou encore quelque part dans le tohu-bohu qu'est le village de Pré-au-Lard. Que sais-je encore. Peut-être même ici. Ici, à Poudlard. Comme professeur de Potions, ou alors de Sortilèges, d'Astronomie… Un petit rire aigre me prend. Ou alors comme concierge ! Pour remplacer ce vieux croulant de Rusard. Je me demande toujours comment ce gâteux psychotique fait pour vivre aussi longtemps. Apparemment, les chocolats dont il se gave depuis quelques temps l'ont fait perdurer. Ombrage aura au moins changé l'un des détails de sa misérable vie de Cracmol. Peut-être que c'est également pour cela que ma mère m'envoyait autant de chocolats, par hibou, ou bien lors de la remise du courrier. Elle voulait que je vive longtemps, avant.

_Avant_… Avant, quand elle était avec moi. Avant, quand j'avais une famille. Une famille présente, j'entends. Présente physiquement. Puisque même avant, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment présents, pour moi, émotionnellement parlant. Pas comme une vraie famille devait l'être. Enfin… Leur présence physique me suffisait, à l'époque. Je m'en fichais un peu, d'eux. Et vice-versa. Mais aussi étrange que ce soit, leur présence me _suffirait_, et me _réconforterait_, en ce moment. Tout est déchiré, maintenant. Mon père est fou. Ma mère est dépressive. Et moi… Et moi, je suis un mélange des deux. Mais je ne suis pas enfermé à Azkaban. Eux, ils le sont, depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Depuis la fin, tout court. C'est étrange. Cela fait si peu de temps… _Quatre mois seulement_. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Une longue et pesante éternité. Père est bien perdu, dans sa paranoïa. Dans sa cellule de prison, et dans celle de son cerveau complètement retourné et rongé par la folie. J'ai vu une photo de lui, dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, au début du mois. Il était affreux. J'ai eu envie de vomir, en le voyant. Et de pleurer. De pleurer, fort. Toutes les larmes de mon corps. Voir sa photo a été comme un nouveau supplice. Encore un autre supplice, sans doute fait pour me détruire et me faire sombrer encore un peu plus.

Lucius Malfoy. Lord Malfoy. Quoiqu'on ait pu l'appeler avant, et qu'en importe la manière et la signification, toujours est-il que c'est révolu. Il ne s'appelait plus comme ça, désormais. Maintenant, il était « La blondasse du Lord Noir », le «monstre mangeur de cadavres ayant servi de paillasson au Seigneur des Ténèbres », ou même le « lèche-cul de Voldy », d'après cette garce de Rita Skeeter.

Lucius était de mine, sur sa photo, en première page du journal. Il tenait son numéro de prisonnier, sur une plaque rongée, entre ses mains. Il ne regardait pas l'objectif. Pas vraiment. Ses yeux déments observaient les alentours avec une vitesse aberrante. Ils s'écarquillaient lorsqu'ils regardaient vers le plafond. La bouche de l'homme était fendue avec un sourire enfantin, celui d'un enfant qui vient de faire une bonne farce à quelqu'un. Et lorsque les yeux gris se dirigeaient vers l'objectif, Lucius fronçait le nez, et souriait tel un drogué. Il souriait comme un malade, comme quelqu'un qui n'en a absolument rien à foutre d'être enfermé. Comme quelqu'un que cela amuse, même. Lorsque j'avais vu cette photo pour la première fois, ça m'avait retourné les boyaux. Vraiment. Pas à cause de la crasse qui s'accumulait sur ses cheveux, et sur sa peau, ni même à cause de ses cernes. Non. C'était autre chose. Il _me_ regardait_._ Il fronçait son nez en _me_ voyant. Il me souriait de son air narquois et désabusé. Et ensuite, d'un bond, d'un coup, il fonçait vers moi, et essayait de me mordre à travers la photo.

J'avais sursauté. Réflexe idiot. Et après, Lucius avait rit. Je n'entendais aucun son. Ce journal n'était pas une beuglante, après tout. Mais je savais comment interpréter l'image, et comment imaginer ce rire. C'était un rire hystérique. Un rire désespéré. Un rire de quelqu'un d'irrécupérable. J'avais arraché mes yeux à cette scène insupportable. Et j'avais senti les regards dans mon dos. Mon cher papa avait toujours son fils chéri à Poudlard. Et ce même fils entendait les rires de ces enfoirés d'élèves qui l'entouraient, et qui avaient lu la _Gazette _avant lui.

Je ne l'ai même pas lu, ce foutu journal. Juste les lignes sous la photo. Je m'en rappelle clairement. Ça reste gravé dans ma tête continuellement. «_Un Mangemort à la limite de se faire dévorer par la folie sa putain qui tente d'ouvrir un nouveau magasin du suicide… Une fortune plutôt amère, pour les laissés pour compte de Voldemort. Déjà deux Malfoy en cage. A quand le dernier ?_ »

J'étais sorti de la grande salle. Dans toute ma splendeur. La tête haute, comme il se doit d'un Malfoy. Puis j'avais couru comme un dératé. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je me cognais contre les murs, je me prenais les pieds dans les tapis, je fonçais dans des armures que je ne voyais même pas. Et je me ruais dans un lieu que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Que j'avais appris à connaître. Deux ans auparavant. C'est stupide, quand j'y repense. Mais personne ne venait jamais ici. Et je le savais. Des vieilles toilettes abandonnées, et hantées par une élève binoclarde, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. On serait deux à geindre. Je ne me sentirais pas seul, au moins.

…

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai soupiré aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant est une fois de plus. Je ne veux même plus penser à cette histoire. Je suis seul, sans famille, sans honneur, sans amis, et sans argent. Putain, je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien ! Même cette pierre à côté de moi à l'air plus heureuse ! Je la saisis, et la regarde. Elle est rugueuse, et rongée à l'intérieur. Il y a plusieurs trous sur ses flancs. Légère, grisonnante, avec plusieurs stries blanches. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je suis tenté de lui parler. Mais à la place, je la lance de toutes mes forces vers le lac. Il n'est pas encore l'heure pour moi, Draco Malfoy, de devenir fou comme mon père, et de me mettre à parler à du calcaire. Alors, je la regarde s'envoler, avant de redescendre en un piqué. C'est presque comme… Comme un aigle fondant sur une proie qu'il aperçoit à travers champ… Bon sang, je deviens vraiment timbré. Faudrait que je me change les idées. Un bruit de clapot retentit, lorsque la pierre frappe la surface sombre du lac. Je regarde les ondes diverger, et l'eau se rider, ondulant légèrement. C'est tellement beau. C'est de l'art. Une poésie à laquelle je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais prêté attention. C'est que, j'avais toujours autre chose à regarder, jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, pourtant, je ne vois que ça. La poésie qui m'entoure. Je suis comme un naufragé qui découvre une nouvelle terre. Un Robinson qui découvre un monde dans lequel il a toujours vécu, qu'il n'a jamais quitté, mais qu'il n'a pas encore compris.

Je suis un habitué, ici, sur cette rive. A défaut d'être la Viviane des légendes arthuriennes, pourquoi ne pas être le Glandeur du Lac ? C'est tout aussi honorable. Je reste ici tellement souvent, que même les êtres sous-marins sortent parfois leur tête de l'eau pour m'observer. Ils se demandent sans doute ce que je fais là, constamment assis, les yeux dans le vague. Je dois bien les saouler. Ma tendre mère me racontait, avant, que si j'offensais les créatures de l'eau, certaines d'entres elles finiraient par sortir des profondeurs, par m'enlever, et par me noyer. Après quoi, je deviendrai moi aussi un être de l'eau. A l'époque, je devais avoir huit ans. Je lui demandais souvent en quoi ça serait un problème. Je pensais que le monde, sous l'eau, devait être excitant. Les sirènes, les strangulos, le calamar géant… Dans mon esprit, je voyais des créatures majestueuses, hautes en couleurs, et d'une beauté à couper le souffle… encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'on était sous l'eau, cela va de soi. Et un jour, Narcissa m'avait répondu. « _Draco. Les sirènes sont des créatures vicieuses et effroyablement laides. Les strangulos sont traitres, et coriaces. Le calamar géant n'a jamais été vu, et tu ne le verras jamais. Tu sais pourquoi, mon ange ? Puisque personne n'est jamais ressorti vivant pour témoigner de son apparence. Je ne veux pas que tu t'aventures ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans des eaux boueuses et dégoûtantes. Cesse de croire que tout est beau, mon garçon. Tu es un Sorcier et un Sang-Pur, qui plus est. Pas un Moldu. »_

Ah, ma chère maman. Elle était toujours quelqu'un de spirituel. Elle cassait les mythes, pour en recréer d'autres. Je m'amusais, avec elle. Elle avait un humour pointu, et absolument déconcertant. Grâce à elle, je sais maintenant pourquoi il y a autant de Troll dans le monde. C'est étrange, mais d'après elle, au pied de chaque arc-en-ciel se tient l'un d'eux, en manque d'amour. Les enfants pensent qu'au bout de chaque arc en ciel se trouve une énorme marmite d'or pur – c'est le folklore qui le veut, après tout. Alors, les jeunes âmes suivent le chemin coloré, mais se retrouve nez à nez – ou plutôt, nez à genoux – avec un Troll nauséabond. Ma mère n'a jamais continué son explication. Elle disait que ça favorisait l'imagination. Je ne sais pas si mon imagination était déjà grivoise à cette époque, ou bien si j'ai tout simplement deviné la vraie histoire. Mais j'imagine que le Troll solitaire, une fois bien entouré, s'amusait joyeusement avec les pauvres enfants, et que – Pouf ! un peloton de Trolls en découlait.

Un rire m'échappe. Maman était tellement étonnante.

Mais, pour en revenir au lac… Je ne l'ai pas écouté. Toutes ces histoires de méchantes créatures… je m'en fichais royalement. Ma mère n'était – et n'est – plus là pour me donner des ordres. J'ai voulu entrer dans le lac, il n'y a pas longtemps. Le mois dernier, en octobre. Le fait est que la piscine du Manoir… enfin, notre ancienne piscine me manquait. Et je suis quelqu'un qui est aussi doué dans l'eau que sur un balai – ce qui veut dire que j'assure parfaitement, bien entendu. J'ai donc attendu que le parc se vide entièrement de son flot d'élèves attardés, pour pouvoir envisager de faire – comme le disent les moldus – trempette. Il faisait un froid de canard. J'osais à peine imaginer la température de l'eau. Mais, quand on est un homme, qu'on tient à son honneur, qu'on s'appelle Draco Malfoy… et qu'on est absolument dépité de la vie, et qu'on se fout absolument des conséquences, on ne se pose pas de questions. J'ai enlevé ma robe, mon uniforme, et je suis entré dans l'eau. Ou plutôt, je suis tombé dans l'eau. Ce putain de lac ne fonctionne pas comme les autres. Ici, dès que l'eau commence à s'étirer, la profondeur est de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Alors, je me suis pris une bonne tasse d'eau dans la gorge, et mes poumons ont fait office de flotteurs dégonflés, dans ma poitrine. Et par la barbe de Merlin, je suis sûr que quelque chose a essayé de me chopper le pied ! Mais je me suis cramponné à l'herbe, en enfonçant mes doigts dans la terre, et j'ai bataillé contre la paroi sous-marine, et contre le truc qui m'attrapait la cheville, pour déguerpir de l'eau. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de regarder en arrière. J'ai attrapé mes fringues, et je suis parti en courant. Comme le gamin de dix ans que j'étais autrefois.

Parfois, je retrouve tellement de souvenirs d'un seul coup, que je me sens comme une pensine. J'ai l'impression que des myriades de filaments argentés nagent en moi, dans mes veines, entre mes muscles, contre mes os… Dommage que tous ces souvenirs soient mauvais. Une brusque image arrive dans mon esprit. Une image d'un certain balafré, dont je ne prendrai même pas la peine de taire le nom. Il manquait plus que ce foutu Potter. Maintenant qu'il arrive dans ma tête, je pense que la fête peut commencer. Je sens que cette après-midi va être longue.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, et je ferme les yeux. Je ne suis plus aussi stupide qu'avant. Le jour où une goutte de pluie arrivera dans mon œil, sera le jour où j'aurai perdu toute jugeote. Et un Malfoy a toujours un brin de jugeote de secours, dans son sac. Je reste toujours le fier Lord Malfoy que j'étais avant. Psychologiquement, du moins. En me forçant bien.

Mon emploi du temps est aéré, aujourd'hui. Le jeudi est le jour que je hais le plus, pourtant. Deux heures de Sortilèges. Une heure de temps libre. Une heure et demie de pause. Deux heures de Potion, et une de Métamorphose. Et je hais cette organisation. Je hais avoir une heure de pause avant le déjeuner. Je hais même l'heure où je dois déjeuner. Et cette heure se rapproche. Dans un quart d'heure, le calvaire va commencer. Va _recommencer. _

Mon ventre laisse échapper un grognement. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de maugréer, j'entends un rire se rapprocher. Je me roule sur le ventre, et ouvre les yeux. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un poste d'observation. D'ici, je vois sans être vu. Saint Potter et sa joyeuse petite bande de belettes se pointe. Quoi de mieux que de les regarder communiquer entre eux, vraiment ? Un petit soupir m'échappe. J'aimerais tant que ça soit ironique. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Mon monde a tellement changé, que maintenant, la seule chose susceptible de me divertir est de regarder cette bande de joyeux bras-cassés déblatérer à propos de choses et d'autres.

« - Ronald ! s'offusque Granger. Tu es absolument dégoûtant ! Je me demande comment je fais pour pouvoir te supporter.

- Oh, Hermione, c'est encore pire lorsque tu n'es pas là, pointe la sœur Weasley. Il est d'une crudité, tu ne t'imagines même pas. Chaque pensée, et chaque chose que son corps lui fait comprendre, il le dit tout haut.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun mal à te croire ? demande désespérément la brune.

- Hé ! grogne Ronald. Arrêtez, vous deux ! Ginny, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? C'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'ai faim ! Et puis, je te signale que toi aussi, tu le dis ouvertement… Hermy, fais pas cette tête… ! Dis quelque chose, Harry ! … Harry !

- Hum ? répond Potter. Ouais, bien sûr, Ron. Je lui dirai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande le rouquin. C'est maintenant, que tu dois le dire ! Bon sang, Harry, tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Moi, ton meilleur ami, tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

- Heu… J'étais en train de… de réfléchir. Pardon. Tu disais ?

- Défends-moi ! Et ne réfléchis pas trop, sur ce coup-là. Je ne suis pas aussi dégueu qu'elles le disent, dis ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que chacun d'entre nous s'exprime à sa façon. La tienne consiste simplement à t'exclamer que tu vas te défoncer la panse et t'exploser le bide en avalant une quantité astronomique de bouffe…

- … Oh. Oh, merci, Harry. Merci ! »

La belette Ronald s'en va avec une mine renfrognée, tandis que Potty, sa copine, et Granger le suivent à pas lents, en riant de bon cœur. Une fois qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue, je me concentre sur leur paroles. _Se défoncer la panse et s'exploser le bide_… Je ferme les yeux, et je sens déjà la bile me remonter dans la gorge. C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, moi aussi, je le sais. Mon ventre se contracte. Et je vais détester ce déjeuner, comme tous les autres avant.

Je me lève, et m'étire consciencieusement, histoire de ne pas me froisser un muscle. Je repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et saisit mon sac. Bon sang, il est de plus en plus lourd, il va falloir que je règle ça. En le hissant sur mon épaule, la manche de ma robe glisse le long de mes avant-bras. Le tatouage sur le bras gauche tranche avec la lumière. Un crâne de la bouche duquel sort un serpent s'enroulant gracieusement. Quel gâchis. Pour moi, et pour tous les autres qui le portent. Si ce tatouage n'avait eu aucune signification particulière, j'aurai été content de l'avoir. Je me frotte la mâchoire. Connerie de guerre, connerie de camps adverses, connerie de Voldemort, et connerie de Potter !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le second chapitre.

**Petit avertissement** : Ce chapitre contient un peu de Ginny/Harry, à petite dose comme il le faut (je ne suis pas une extra-fan de ce pairing, donc rassurez-vous, ça ne sera pas explicite, et ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de place dans l'histoire), et il y a des évocations à d'autres couples, qui bien sûr n'influencent absolument pas le chapitre. Donc, Rien qui ne soit pas nécessaire pour la suite de l'intrigue.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, l'intrigue et les éventuels OC (comme par exemple Glenn Mayer) m'appartiennent en revanche.

**Rating : **M, parce qu'on ne sait jamais.

_Comme pour le chapitre dernier, __toujours en point de vue interne, __cette fois concentré sur Harry._ O_n en apprend un peu plus sur lui et les autres personnages, et également sur l'organisation de Poudlard après la bataille._

___Comme je vous le demandais la dernière fois, l'avis des lecteurs m'intéresse, j'aimerais bien savoir si je me débrouille plutôt bien pour le moment, et si ce que je fais plait. Un peu de feedback serait apprécié, de même que des reviews, histoire de me situer par rapport à ce que j'écris et par rapport à ce que vous appréciez ! _

Merci bien et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dire que je m'assois sur le banc est un peu trop léger. Dire que je m'affaisse est peut-être un peu plus représentatif. Et je me laisse sans doute un peu glisser, aussi. Peu importe, cette manière est toujours celle que j'utilise. J'ai passé cette matinée à marcher de droite à gauche, et de gauche à droite. Il faut que je me repose. Et quoi de mieux que cette pause du midi pour le faire ? Une journée entière de procrastination, sans aucun doute, mais je ne veux pas trop en demander. Partager un moment de tranquillité avec les autres élèves était relaxant. La petite famille à nouveau au complet, en quelque sorte. Après la Guerre, Ron, Hermione et moi, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, nous sommes revenus à Poudlard, pour y finir nos études. Pas mal d'élèves n'avaient pas été capables de passer les épreuves de fin d'année, et d'autres voulaient tout recommencer pour reprendre l'année dans une atmosphère saine. Et puis, d'autres, comme moi et mes deux meilleurs amis, voulions tout simplement savoir ce que nous aurions du apprendre durant cette année. A-t-on déjà vu des élèves zapper entièrement une année, la plus importante qui plus est ? Enfin, la plus importante… Elle était pas mal sale, celle-ci.

Nous sommes donc la classe éphémère des « Huitième année ». Préparez les mouchoirs, l'année prochaine elle n'existera normalement plus ! Sauf si, éventuellement, Ron se fait recaler aux examens. Ça me fait doucement rire, parce que ça ne m'étonnerait absolument pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y a plus rien, dans cette classe. Enfin, par là, je veux dire qu'il n'y a plus de Gryffondors, plus de Serdaigles, plus de Pouffsouffles et – Merlin en soit loué – plus de Serpentards. Plus aucune maison. Nous sommes tous regroupés. Nous ne sommes également plus séparés en des différentes salles communes. Nous représentons une sorte de maison à nous tous seuls. Une grande pièce a été construite après la Guerre, pendant la réparation du château. C'est notre salle commune. Beaucoup plus petite que celle à laquelle je m'étais habitué pendant six ans. Mais elle reste plutôt cosy. Etant beaucoup moins nombreux que dans les autres maisons, nous avons le privilège de bénéficier de chambres séparées. Et je dois avouer que ne plus entendre Ron ronfler la nuit est une bénédiction. Mais, chaque intérêt présentant un inconvénient, il faut bien qu'il y ait des limites – il y en a toujours. Voldy ou pas. Nous ne pouvons plus entrer dans nos anciennes salles communes. Gryffondor nous est refusé pour de bon. Et même flatter la Grosse Dame sur sa voix digne de la Castafiore ne sert à rien. Elle ne veut rien entendre. Et pour une fois ce n'est pas parce qu'elle recouvre tous les bruits alentours avec ses cris de goret. Que donnerai-je pour que ce benêt de Chevalier du Catogan revienne…

Il est donc impossible de voir nos anciens camarades, même si ceux-ci sont en septième année. Ceux qui s'étaient battus avec nous durant la Guerre. Les seules occasions où nous pouvons à présent nous retrouver sont rares. Et, par conséquent, précieuses. Lors du petit-déjeuner, lors des pauses entre les cours – si toutefois il y en a, ce qui est plutôt rare –, lors du déjeuner, et lors du dîner. Il y a parfois des exceptions, bien sûr. Ginny en est une. Et une sacrée, je dois même dire. Nous sommes devenus des habitués de la tour d'Astronomie, aussi cliché que cela soit. Nous avons rendu sa réputation à « l'endroit des amoureux ». Chaque soir, on s'y rejoint. Je crois que Ron n'apprécie toujours pas le fait que je m'approprie pleinement sa sœur. Mais, j'imagine que ça lui passera, un jour. Je compte bien continuer d'entretenir une relation avec elle. Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux. L'amour… Qui aurait cru que ça serait un jour pour moi ? La salle sur demande est également l'un de nos refuges, lors de nos escapades. Plus personne n'y va, depuis bien longtemps maintenant.. Alors, nous en profitons, avec Gin'. Je fais mon maximum pour passer du temps avec elle. Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive encore, et par ma faute. Ha ! moi, et mon romantisme.

Je me passe une main sur le visage, en grognant.

Si seulement mes romances étaient les seules choses me concernant dans cette école, je serais plutôt charmé. Mais hélas, ce n'est pas la raison première de ma présence entre ces murs. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas oublier les joyeuses classes auxquelles nous assistons chaque jour, du matin jusqu'au soir. Et comment les oublier… Rien que ce matin, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, Flitwick avait été d'une humeur massacrante. Merlin, si j'ai bonne mémoire, je crois que c'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi furax. Paradoxalement, c'est aussi l'une première fois que je me suis autant marré avec Ron, en cours de Sortilèges. Première année comprise. J'avais aussi chaud que le jour où Seamus nous avait fait goûter ses fameuses friandises – dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, il faudra que je le lui redemande – qui nous avaient fait pousser des cris d'animaux. Peut-être que mes oreilles commençaient à produire de la vapeur, comme cette fois-là. L'état de Ron était pire. Sa tête roulait sur la table, et il tapait du pied frénétiquement. Je crois même qu'il a failli s'étouffer. Si ses oreilles se teintaient de rouge lorsqu'il était gêné, à ce moment-là, c'était encore pire que du rouge. Pire que le jour où il avait bu sa première flasque d'hydromel, au Square Grimmaurd ! Qui aurait cru qu'il suffirait que quelqu'un lance un _Levicorpus _sur Neville, sans autorisation, pour que ça déclenche un éclat de rire général ? Encore une fois, Neville avait toujours ce don de se faire prendre d'assaut à chaque cours et de faire cette tête de cocker triste que la vie ne souhaite pas épargner.

Le pauvre professeur sautillait de colère, le visage rouge comme un poivron, tout en gesticulant envers un ancien élève de Pouffsouffle. Ses minuscules lunettes étaient tordues entre ses doigts, et ses cheveux blancs semblaient s'étirer de tous les côtés. Je n'ai rien pu comprendre de ce qu'il a dit, mais après mûre réflexion, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Le pauvre Glenn Mayer aurait pu ne jamais retrouver l'intégralité de ses cheveux. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il perde un peu de son cuir chevelu, plutôt que de me coltiner les soixante centimètres de parchemin que nous devrons écrire pour demain. C'est ça, aussi, la nouvelle politique de notre classe spéciale. Si l'un fait mal son travail, tout le monde trinque ! Je ferai comme à mon habitude : je prendrai discrètement le devoir d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle aura le dos tourné. Sans me vanter, je suis devenu plutôt bon, au fil du temps. Je suis même fier de moi. Je pense que je me sens un peu plus proche de mon père. Lui aussi, étant élève, avait maîtrisé la capacité de chaparder les devoirs de ma mère. Tel père, tel fils, c'est bien ce que l'on dit. Un sourire nostalgique se forme sur mes lèvres.

Neville entre dans la grande salle avec un air de totale fatigue sur les traits de son visage. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporter un tel rythme scolaire. Il en est au même nombre d'heures qu'Hermione. Je crois qu'il veut montrer à tout le monde qu'il peut-être encore plus que le simple garçon qui a coupé la tête de Nagini. Et ça, c'était une vraie ambition. Tout le monde sait que Neville n'avait jamais été une personne occupant beaucoup les esprits… Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais je doute que travailler au milieu des planes lui donnera davantage de reconnaissance. Il en fait peut-être trop… Même moi, je ne pourrais pas me surpasser. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme. Il semble que j'ai perdu, en un an, ce que j'avais appris en six. Exceptions faites pour les Sortilèges et Enchantements, ainsi que pour la Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour la Divination, en revanche, rien ne change. Je n'ai jamais rien appris, à part que le meilleur moyen d'avoir de bons résultats est d'inventer mille et une manières de mourir. Et de s'appeler Harry Potter. Ou de faire équipe avec Lavande Brown, en dernier recours.

Neville marche d'un pas lourd et lent entre les longues tables, avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc, près de Luna. Je lui adresse un sourire de sympathie. Hé, j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être méchant. N'oublions pas que Neville est mon ami. Je le soutiens, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde le soutient. Surtout Luna Lovegood.

- Des Nargoles, dit-elle soudainement , les yeux posés sur Neville. Tu en as partout sur les cheveux. Tu t'es approché d'une branche de gui ?

- Oh, réfléchit le garçon. Oh, oui, je crois bien. Je sors d'un cours de botanique, et je crois qu'il y avait du gui au plafond... C'est bien ma veine… Il y en a vraiment beaucoup ?

- Je crois… la blonde fait mine d'épousseter les cheveux de son ami. Je crois que j'en ai enlevé au moins la moitié. Tu dois les attirer. (Elle sourit d'un air rêveur.) Mon père a découvert un nouveau moyen de les contrôler…

Je me détourne de la conversation. Je n'ai jamais été branché nargole et joncheruine. Je me demande toujours si Luna utilise ça comme méthode de drague, ou bien si c'est vraiment un sujet qui lui tient à cœur. Chacun son truc, après tout. Pendant un moment, je me suis bien pris de passion pour les répliques de voitures moldues, ce n'est pas mieux… Le repas devrait être servi dans peu de temps. Je laisse mes yeux errer dans la salle. Les tables des maisons se remplissent peu à peu. Celle des professeurs aussi. Mes yeux s'attardent là où, deux ans auparavant, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape se tenaient. J'avais mal jugé l'espion, je le reconnais. Il était un homme bien. Parfois, je regrette la stupidité de jeune Elu que j'avais à l'époque. Que j'avais encore l'année dernière… Je n'ai pas pu empêcher la mort de ces deux hommes. Alors que c'était mon devoir. Et maintenant, je regrette les retenues de Snape, et les bonbons au citron infects que le Directeur me proposait à chaque fois que j'entrais dans son bureau. La vision de Dumbledore tombant du haut de la tour d'Astronomie me saisit avec violence. Snape l'avait tué. Puisque Malfoy avait eu peur de le faire lui-même. Mon regard se durcit. _Ce lâche de Malfoy. Ce traitre qui avait préféré se mettre à la botte du Mage Noir plutôt que de nous aider à le battre_. Je le cherche des yeux. Et je le trouve. Comme à son habitude, sur la table des Serpentards, tout au bout. Isolé, et silencieux. Il bouge sa baguette et fait tournoyer son couteau en l'air, lentement. Il a le regard dans le vague, une fois de plus, et le visage terne, sans émotion. Toujours aussi pâle, impartial, froid, infranchissable. Son visage est un mur, qui avait su se montrer plus résistant que ceux de Poudlard. Un mur qui avait craqué en de nombreuses occasions, mais dont les brèches se refermaient aussitôt. Je fronce les sourcils. Aussi intéressant qu'un mur, aussi. Mon regard le jauge. Il a l'air fatigué. Sa mâchoire bouge, comme s'il grinçait des dents. Il cligne des yeux, avant de les fermer, puis de les rouvrir à plusieurs reprises. Le peroxydé s'agite sur le banc, et se met à regarder autour de lui. Je plisse les yeux. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, il reste me fixer pendant quelques secondes. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Mais avant que je n'aie pu observer autre chose, deux mains se posent sur mes yeux.

Un sourire nait automatiquement sur mes lèvres. Ces mains, douces et fraîches, je les reconnaitrais entre mille. Je sens des lèvres se poser sur mon front, et quelques mèches de cheveux soyeux glisser contre mes joues. Une voix claire me murmure contre l'oreille : « Devine qui je suis, Harry. » Je laisse un rire tendre m'échapper, et porte mes mains à celles qui cachent encore mes yeux. Je les caresse du bout de mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux, puis abaissent les mains prisonnières. Je les embrasse doucement. « Ginevra Martha Weasley », réponds-je avec malice. Les mains se retirent alors des miennes, et l'une d'elles me frappe la joue droite avec une colère feinte. J'ouvre les yeux, et les tourne vers ma droite. Aussitôt, un sourire niais me vient sur le visage. Ginny se trouve là, le coude posé sur la table, le poing sous son menton, son visage pâle et parfait tourné vers moi, et ses jambes croisées. Son nez court et légèrement froncé, ses yeux bleus en amande, ses cheveux roux, flamboyants, et ses lèvres pincées et peintes de rouge… Elle était absolument magnifique. Mais je voyais qu'elle était contrariée. « Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Harry. », me dit-elle. Je la regarde dans les yeux, avec sérieux, sans relever sa réplique. Puis je me penche vers elle, et lui embrasse le front. Je recule légèrement ma tête, et la regarde, une lueur maligne dans mes yeux. Elle semble étonnée, puis me sourit d'un air rusé. Elle se met à frôler ma mâchoire de ses lèvres, avant de déposer des baisers-papillons sur ma peau. Je souris d'un air goguenard, et frotte délicatement ma joue contre la sienne.

- J'ai faim, me susurre-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? je demande avec une voix mutine. Je commence moi aussi à être affamé…

- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau un peu plus loin, maintenant, seulement toi et moi ?

Je la regarde, un sourcil haussé et un regard amusé. Difficile de croire que cette fille avait un jour été la timide enfant qui avait succombé au charme des paroles de Tom Riddle…

- Vous n'avez aucune retenue, vous deux, lance Ron lorsqu'il arrive à la table. Presque toute la salle vous regarde… Ayez au moins la délicatesse de faire ça ailleurs : voir ma sœur en pleine séance de préliminaires me dégoûte un peu.

- En pleine séance de _préliminaires _? répète Ginny. Si c'est ça que tu appelles des préliminaires, alors Hermione doit être déçue avec toi...

- Gin', ne le charrie pas, interviens-je pour calmer le jeu, en voyant Ron devenir rouge.

La rousse hausse les épaules, et je me détache d'elle. Ron a raison, ce n'est pas un comportement correct, en plein milieu d'une salle surpeuplée. Dont la moitié des élèves nous regarde d'un air réprobateur. Je baisse le regard vers la table, pour m'apercevoir que les plats arrivent les uns après les autres. Un sourire serein apparait sur mon visage, et je me frotte les mains. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Depuis le petit-déjeuner, à vrai dire. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail facultatif… Maintenant se déroulait la sérénité d'un repas comme je la connaissais au début de ma première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Avant que je découvre les dangers qui planaient au-dessus de ma tête, et qu'ils me coupent l'appétit. Je me débarrasse de cette pensée obscure en observant la bouillabaisse apparue face à moi. Je ne savais pas que ce plat serait resservi ici. Peut-être que nous fêtions quelque chose en rapport avec la France, aujourd'hui. Ou bien ils avaient tout simplement décidé d'enrichir le choix des menus – encore plus qu'avant. Je hausse les épaules, et saisis le maximum de nourriture, à l'instar de Ron. Celui-ci regarde la bouillabaisse d'un regard suspicieux, puis fronce les sourcils. Son regard s'illumine, et un sourire niais s'affiche sur son visage. Je ne prends pas le temps de demander ce qui a causé ce changement d'expression. « Hey, c'est ce que Fleur m'a fait manger après que j'aie sauvé sa petite sœur, dans le lac, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… », dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

Hermione lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu penses encore à ça ? soupire-t-elle, sourcils froncés. Je te signale que Fleur est ta belle-sœur maintenant, et que Bill te tuerait s'il savait que tu bavais sur sa femme.

- Hey, ça fait mal, Hermione ! se plaint Ron. Je ne pense pas _à ça_, j'y aie juste, heum_, repensé_, comme ça… Ne sois pas jalouse. Et je ne bave pas sur Fleur ! Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu es là ? Tu n'étais même pas là, il y a dix secondes…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande la brune comme si de rien n'était. Je suis là depuis le début. Et franchement, moi, jalouse ? (Elle esquisse un geste vers un saladier en verre.) Cette salade a l'air d'être particulièrement bonne, aujourd'hui. Vous pensez que Mme. Chourave a élaboré un nouveau fertilisant ?

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. Nous tournons notre attention vers Neville, qui se rapproche un peu.

- En fait, Hermione, commence-t-il, Chourave n'y est pour rien. Et les fertilisants non plus. Pour être franc, c'est moi qui ai trouvé une nouvelle astuce. J'ai découvert que la salade pouvait être encore meilleure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tu vois qu'elle est plus verte, et qu'elle a l'air plus croquante, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, c'est du au fait que nous l'avons conditionné différemment. Avant, moi et les autres membres du club botaniste, nous mettions les plants à l'arrière de la dernière serre, près de la Forêt Interdite. Mais il y faisait en fait trop froid, et la brume apportait de mauvaises conditions de pousse. Alors, nous avons décidé de porter les plantations dans la troisième serre, où la température et l'éclairement sont optimaux !

- C'est super, Neville, lui dit Luna, après avoir enfilé des lunettes aux verres multicolores. Les feuilles ont une très belle couleur... Je suis sûre que mon père sera heureux d'apprendre ça, lui qui a décidé de faire pousser des Choubabulks derrière la maison !

- Des Choubabulks ? répète Neville. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont de trèèèès grandes plantes, qui ressemblent à des feuilles de chou géantes. Papa a découvert ce spécimen la semaine dernière, en se promenant derrière une colline. (Elle prit une mine sérieuse.) C'est très rare, et ça ne pousse que près des terriers de lapins.

Je fronce mes sourcils d'un air gêné. Quand je disais que Neville en faisait trop, et que Luna le supportait plus que nécessaire… J'échange un regard avec Ron. Celui-ci hausse les sourcils, incrédule. Il regarde Hermione, et lève les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'elle regarde les deux autres avec un air intéressé. Je souris. Le roux soupire, puis mord dans une cuisse de poulet. Mon regard se reporte sur Neville et Luna, et je les observe à nouveau. Hermione n'avait pas tord, l'an dernier. Même s'ils le nient tout le temps, et mettent ça sur le dos de leur solidarité l'un envers l'autre, ils semblent vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Visiblement, je ne semble pas être le seul à penser ça maintenant, puisque Ginny me chuchote dans l'oreille :

- Ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux... (Elle glousse.) Regarde comme Neville semble à l'aise avec elle.

- Tu vas encore te transformer en entremetteuse ? me moque-je. Vraiment, Gin', combien de couples as-tu déjà formé, rien que depuis le début de cette année ? (Je souris, et reste silencieux quelques secondes.) Tiens, ça me fait penser à un truc. Un soir, on discutait dans notre dortoir, Seamus avait préparé du thé – d'ailleurs il était très bon, il faudrait que je lui demande ce qu'il avait mis dedans – et nous nous amusions à discuter de nos fantasmes, tu vois le genre… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on était en quatrième année seulement. Bourrés d'hormones en ébullition, tout ça, tu vois le genre… Et Neville nous avait dit que son truc c'était les femmes chamanes. (Je laisse échapper un rire.) Il trouvait ça très ensorcelant, les filles qui dansaient autour d'un totem avec des os de poulet dans un…

- Harry ! m'interrompt Ginny. C'est fou ce que parfois tu as un esprit étriqué. Un chamane n'est pas toujours comme ça.

- Hum. Ouais. Moi, c'est comme ça que je les visualise, en tout cas... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il aimait bien ça. Et quand je vois Luna… Je me dis qu'en fait, il a complètement changé de registre… Remarque, ça fait déjà quatre ans qu'on a eu cette conversation. Peut-être que maintenant, il aime bien les petites fées farfelues et fofolles.

Ginny glousse une fois de plus, mais elle regarde les deux autres élèves avec un air attendri. Je pense déjà à nous réorganiser une soirée entre hommes, lorsqu'Hermione s'agite sur le banc. Elle murmure quelque chose à Ron, et leur conversation semble musclée. Ron a un air exaspéré sur le visage, tandis qu'Hermione tente de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle semble juger important. Elle semble un bref instant à court de mot, et fait quelques gestes avec ses mains, avant de soupirer bruyamment. Ron lui lance un regard ennuyé, avant de revenir vers son assiette.

Vraiment, ces deux-là n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, et ils se disputaient déjà ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Comment allez-vous?

Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction ! Chapitre qui, ma foi, est plus long que les deux premiers ! ^^

**Disclaimer et Rating** : la même chose que pour les chapitres précédents !

Dans ce chapitre : _Un POV Draco, avec un peu plus d'action (Hourra ?), un peu plus d'angst, un peu plus de Draco enragé, et un peu plus de cadre, aussi ! _

_**Votre avis à vous, lecteurs, m'intéresse fortement, j'aimerais bien savoir si je me débrouille plutôt bien pour le moment, et si ce que je fais vous plait, si y'a des choses qui ne vont pas, ou que vous trouvez un peu bof-bof, tout ça... . Un peu de feedback serait apprécié, de même que des reviews, pour bien me situer **(je peux être un peu Roronoa, quand je m'y mets...)._

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes suivant cette histoire, ça me réjouis beaucoup, et je remercie également _evy, _qui m'a laissé ma première review ! :)_

Merci bien et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je suis mal. Intensément mal. Vous voyez la représentation la plus générale de l'Enfer ? Tout qui crame, un décor rougeoyant et des rites affreusement cruels ? Ouais, c'est ça. En ce moment, je suis pareil que ça, intérieurement. Ma langue semble en feu – je suis sûr que je pourrais faire bouillir un chaudron sur elle –, et ma gorge me pique atrocement, comme si des minuscules petites punaises s'amusaient à enfoncer leur aiguillon dans ma muqueuse. Mon estomac est mort depuis longtemps, je suis même certain que mon corps entier se décompose lentement, tellement je suis malade. Mon propre intérieur me martyrise. Je suis au bout du rouleau, mais alors vraiment au bout. Je me raccroche avec le bout des doigts, mais je pends au-dessus de plusieurs kilomètres de vide. Vide qui semble m'appeler, voire même taquiner mes chevilles.

Je me laisse tomber. Mes muscles se relâchent une seconde de trop, et je perds pied. Je glisse le long d'un mur rugueux et froid. Dur et râpeux, comme de la glace contre laquelle on passe un gant, ou même un doigt. Collant, sans être gluant. Je glisse donc lentement, très désagréablement. Mes vêtements remontent et s'agrippent à la surface, dans ma chute, au ralenti. Le froid de la pièce assaille la moindre parcelle de ma peau découverte. Je frissonne, mais je ne fais rien pour empêcher ça. Je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. C'est juste que je m'en fiche complètement. Que tout mon corps, mon cerveau et mon cœur s'en fichent comme d'une guigne. Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de m'en faire. Plus rien ne m'importe. Ou peut-être est-ce juste que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me rendre compte de ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas. Hé, allez savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Je n'arrive même plus à savoir où j'en suis. Je ne suis plus maître de moi. Je ne m'appartiens plus.

Je touche finalement le sol. Le temps n'a plus de fonction en ce moment, en cet instant. Je ne sais plus quand je suis arrivé ici. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être levé, et avoir marché toute cette distance. Je perds la mémoire. Draco, serais-tu devenu un vieil homme ? Je lâche un soupir consterné. Je suis assis, et l'une de mes jambes est repliée sous moi. Mes mains se posent sur mon ventre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir. Comme lorsque cet abruti de géant avait laissé son poulet m'arracher la moitié du bras. Sauf que là, maintenant, j'ai vraiment une raison de gémir. Cette fois, c'est pire. Si j'étais une femme, je me dirais sûrement : « Oh, ma vieille, tu es enceinte ! Qui va avoir un gros ventre et prendre du poids ? ». Seulement je ne suis pas une femme. Oh fichtre non, je ne le suis pas. Et peut-être est-ce justement maintenant que je me rends compte de la catastrophe que je vis en ce moment. Je me sens comme l'un de ces hommes asiatiques, je ne sais plus leur nom, mais ils sont très gros, et se battent entre eux. Je me sens nauséeux, peut-être plus que d'habitude. Encore plus misérable.

Je laisse l'arrière de mon crâne se poser contre le mur qui me soutient. Mes cheveux aussi sont misérables, une vraie catastrophe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester coiffés plus de trois heures ? Retouches comprises, bien entendu. Quand sont-ils devenus aussi irrécupérables ? Sans parler de mon visage. J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins ferme qu'avant… En fait, j'ai la sensation de ressembler à ces chiens couverts de rides, avec la peau des joues et les babines tombantes. Je crois bien que la plupart de ces irrécupérables de Moldus les adorent. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt lorsque je m'imagine marchant au bout d'une laisse, un moldu gras me baladant au bout d'une laisse bon marché et rétractable. Quelle horreur. Je me touche le visage. Pas de babines tombantes ici. Mais mes yeux pourraient cependant rivaliser. Mes paupières sont gonflées, comme si je m'étais fais frapper à maintes reprises. Et mes cernes se sont creusés. Et, pour continuer de parler d'épouvante, je suis même sûr que mon nez est encore plus maigre qu'avant. Bien sûr, il n'est pas laid… Mais il est trop osseux, trop… Je ne sais pas. Bientôt, mon visage sera celui d'un squelette. J'aurai le même nez que… Je préfère ne pas y penser. Oh, voilà que je vais me mettre à complexer sur mon visage. Déjà que j'ose à peine regarder le reste de mon corps, mais si en plus je dénigre mon visage… Que vais-je devenir ? « Un balayeur de rue ! Dans un quartier Moldu ! », me répond une voix dans ma tête. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle ne ment pas. C'est tout ce qui m'attend. Finir avec un boulot merdique dans un monde de détritus, avec un vieux déchet comme chef. J'aimerais me dire que ce ne serait pas pire que ce que je fais déjà, mais ça serait sans doute un mensonge. Parce que je sais que si deviens un simple membre de la communauté extérieure, si je ne deviens qu'une particule de poussière parmi des millions, des milliards d'autres, je ne serais plus qu'un larbin parmi les larbins. Un autre de plus, dans un monde qui ne serait pas le mien. En fait, je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'un Mangemort durant l'occupation de Voldemort. Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que le pauvre mec trouillard et toujours sur mes gardes que j'étais avant. Ça ne changerait pas tellement.

Je soupire et me passe une main sur le front. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre comme ça. Je vaux mieux que ça…

« Tu ne devrais pas continuer comme ça, blondinet. », dit une voix haut-perchée, me faisant sursauter. Je regarde autour de moi, alarmé, puis découvre la personne ayant parlé. Je soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'elle.

- Mimi…, je soupire. Tu ne devrais pas faire peur aux gens comme ça, tu sais ?

- C'est ce que tu fais tous les jours dès que tu sors de ta chambre, pourtant, me rétorque-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il n'y a rien à répondre.

- Je ne veux pas t'offenser, reprend-t-elle. Mais tu fais peur à voir. Regarde-toi. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu fais autant pitié que moi ! (Elle rit de son rire enfantin.)

- Tsk. Au moins on est deux… Je t'en prie, arrête de rire. (Un grognement las se fraye un chemin jusque mes lèvres.) Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile, ce que je vis ? Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est mon corps qui ne veut pas faire autrement. J'aimerais, crois-moi, j'aimerais vraiment changer tout ça. Moi aussi, ça me fait du mal, et je me rends compte des effets. Mais même si je me sens mal… C'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire du tout. (Je tourne mon regard vers Mimi.) Je… J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus rien. Tu devrais comprendre ça, toi, au moins. Toi non plus, tu n'avais plus rien. Personne ne t'aimait, ni ne s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu n'avais aucun ami, tu étais orpheline dans l'âme, comme moi. Tu étais le sujet des moqueries et du dégoût des autres. Et tu étais rejetée. Toi aussi, tu souffrais. Tu devrais, tu _dois_ me comprendre !

- Oh, mon pauvre, couina Mimi. Ce que tu dis est vrai. C'est même méchant de me le rappeler ! Mais je n'ai jamais agis comme toi tu le fais en ce moment. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas cherché à me rendre encore plus ridicule et laide que je l'étais déjà… (Elle prend un air triste, puis sourit avec vice.)

- Ouais… (Je tente de ne pas montrer que ses paroles me blessent par leur vérité.) C'est vrai. C'est vrai que toi, tu es morte comme la sale sang-de-bourbe que tu étais ! je m'emporte. Peut-être que si…

- Si tu continues, tu mourras, toi aussi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, imbécile ! claque-t-elle. Et ce sera encore plus déshonorant.

Je me tais, et ferme mes lèvres en une grimace. Je me lève, et respire longuement. Je me dirige vers le lavabo le plus proche, et m'observe dans le miroir tâché et rayé à force de temps et d'usure. En haut à gauche, un cœur gravé au compas, avec la mention _Pour toujours _gravée au-dessous. Je secoue ma tête, blasé. Pour toujours mon cul, ouais. Que les amoureux pouvaient être cons… Mimi inspire bruyamment, et son corps bleuté avance vers moi. Je la regarde dans le miroir. Elle passe ses bras autour de mes épaules, et je sens le contact glacé contre ma peau, à travers mes vêtements. Je fixe son regard de chien battu pendant quelques secondes, puis me re-concentre sur mon visage. Je m'en souvenais. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ça ? C'était il y a presque deux ans déjà. Au même endroit. Avec la même expression sur le visage. Les mêmes cernes. Les mêmes joues creusées. Les mêmes mains tremblantes. La même respiration incertaine. La même angoisse. Le même mal au cœur. La même _peur_. Presque rien n'a changé depuis. Je n'ai pas changé depuis. Je reste toujours le même homme, inquiet, lâche, paralysé face aux épreuves et aux difficultés. Incapable d'avancer même si pourtant, et je le jure, je donnerais tout ce qui me reste pour pouvoir être un autre. Pour pouvoir enfin réagir et vivre ma propre vie. Sans me renverser à chaque obstacle, aussi futile et ridicule soit-il.

- Rappelle-toi, Draco, commença la fille de sa voix insupportable. Harry est arrivé, ce jour-là, il t'a suivi. Et lorsqu'il t'a enfin retrouvé… il t'a surpris en train de _pleurer_. Toi, Draco Malfoy, pleurant sur sa destiné tragique… Ensuite, tu l'as attaqué. Comme c'était méchant de ta part ! (Elle prend un air indigné, puis souri à nouveau.) Mais il t'a puni. Il a failli te tuer, tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr que oui, je m'en souviens, bécasse ! je grogne. (Je me dégage de son étreinte.)

- Tu lui en veux toujours, joli garçon, glousse-t-elle. Même après autant de temps…

- Comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne ? Ce crétin de Potter était venu se moquer de moi. Il ne perd jamais une occasion de le faire. Il est arrivé, alors que je ne lui avais jamais rien demandé. Alors que je n'avais _rien fais_ pour attirer son attention, ce soir-là. Et ce balafré m'a fichu à terre. Tu vois, Mimi, même cette insulte ne peut plus le désigner pleinement. Parce que je les garde toujours aujourd'hui, les cicatrices de son putain de sort. Je les ai toujours, les marques de sa connerie ! Ça a du bien les faire rire, lui et ses deux larbins, lorsqu'il leur a raconté ça ! Quelle espèce d'immonde…

- Ne parle pas d'Harry comme ça ! crie-t-elle. Tu es aveuglé par la honte, mais Harry est quelqu'un de bien, de sensible, il est…

- Ha ! je m'esclaffe. Bien évidemment, Mimi ! Une personne merveilleuse, que ce binoclard ! Tellement de… de miséricorde, d'humanité et de considération, dans son esprit de demeuré ! Harry Potter le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-détrôné-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, le bienfaiteur de l'humanité, le véritable prince charmant ! C'est vrai, il est tellement gentil, bienveillant, tellement aimable et adorable, que sais-je encore ?! Ah, oui, il est resplendissant, c'est un saint, sa magnificence est telle que lorsque l'on pense au nid d'oiseau qu'il a sur la tête, et à ses lunettes en cul de bouteille, on frétille de bonheur ! Et sa cicatrice, oh mon dieu, oui, sa cicatrice ! Oh, mon cœur s'emballe ! Je vois Potter, je rêve Potter, je crie Potter ! Ce vaillant petit Potter qui t'a fait tourner en bourrique pour accéder à la Chambre des Secrets, alors que c'était un gamin et toi une morte de plus de cinquante ans d'existence ! (Je me détourne du miroir et me tourne vers le spectre.) Tu sais, Mimi, il s'est moqué de toi ! (Je la pointe du doigt.) Quand il a su qu'il y avait un moyen de se mettre en avant, il n'a pas hésité une seconde, et il a fait sortir l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses que ce château ait abrité, tout ça pour pouvoir la vaincre et se faire couronné d'admiration ! Le génie Harry Potter, le preux chevalier qui n'a pas hésité à me torturer, ici même, et qui a pensé à me laisser brûler vif dans la salle sur demande, l'an dernier, tout ça pour ne pas s'encombrer, parce qu'il ne pense qu'à son foutu confort ! Ce putain de Saint Potter qui a toujours eu de la chance, ce salopard qui a toute la gloire pour lui, et… (Je reprends mon souffle, et me met à hurler :) Et ce connard qui a ruiné ma vie ! Celui qui m'a tué !

Mimi fronce dangereusement les sourcils, se tourne légèrement, et me lance une gifle. Sa main translucide traverse ma tête, mais une vague glacée engourdit mon cerveau, et me fait fermer les yeux. Je porte mes mains à mes tempes. J'entends le fantôme se mettre à sangloter, puis à pleurer comme une enfant qui a fait une mauvaise chute. Elle s'en va, et s'engouffre dans l'un des conduits des toilettes, d'où ses gémissements ne sont que plus audibles. Je reprends mon souffle, et je serre mes poings, encadrant toujours le haut de mon crâne. Mon corps semble peser des tonnes, et mes épaules tremblent comme si un volcan venait d'entrer en éruption non loin de là. Après avoir soupiré une dernière fois, je sors une vieille montre de ma poche de pantalon, et regarde l'heure. Quatorze heures et quelques minutes. Je suis officiellement en retard pour le cours de potion. Ça va être ma fête. Ça l'est même quand j'arrive parfaitement à l'heure, remarque. Ce balourd de Slughorn me hait même quand je suis parfait.

ooooooooooo

J'ouvre la porte doucement, en la faisant grincer le moins possible. Des bruits de conversations parviennent à mes oreilles. Je suis soulagé. Personne n'entendra un grincement là-dedans… J'ouvre un peu plus la porte, de sorte que l'ouverture soit suffisante pour me laisser passer. Je rentre donc, de profil, en faisant passer mon sac en premier. Si quelqu'un se retournait à ce moment-là, il serait face à une main solitaire, tenant l'anse d'un sac se balançant avec hésitation au-dessus du sol. Une fois dans la salle, je regarde autour de moi, et observe les autres élèves, inconscient de mon arrivée tardive, puis le tableau. _Amortentia. _Génial. Il faut que ce soit pile le jour où je dois fabriquer une telle potion que j'arrive en retard. Ne l'avait-on pas déjà fait, celle-ci ? Je suis sûr que j'en ai déjà fabriqué une… Ou peut-être que non, je ne sais plus. Peut-être que j'en avais fais une chez moi, avant. En tout cas, je crois que c'est une potion assez compliquée. Comment suis-je sensé la faire avec seulement un peu plus d'une heure ? Le fait de m'être fait décerner la médaille de sorcier le plus malchanceux de Grande-Bretagne me touche vraiment, en cet instant présent…

Je jure bruyamment. Mauvaise idée.

Plusieurs élèves se retournent pour me regarder. Certains ont des regards exaspérés – je pense qu'ils doivent être déçus de me voir vivant –, tandis que d'autres en ont des neutres. Et puis, il y a Luna Lovegood, qui me regarde avec un air curieux. Elle a toujours un air curieux, celle-là, de toute manière. Je la fixe à mon tour, en haussant un sourcil. La vision de la jeune femme enfermée dans ma cave me vient soudainement à l'esprit, et je sens comme un voile de glace se former dans mon ventre. Est-ce ça, la culpabilité ? Est-ce que je me sens coupable ? Pour elle, pour les autres, pour _ça _? C'est fort probable.

La blonde secoue doucement la tête, et je crois discerner une once de gentillesse et de réconfort dans son regard.. Mais ça n'est sans doute pas ça. Comment pourrais-je savoir si c'est ça ? Je ne dois plus faire confiance à mes yeux, ni aux gens, ni à rien du tout. Non, elle doit me regarder comme ça parce que je fais pitié à voir. Moi aussi, avant, je secouais la tête et je jaugeais du regard, quand quelqu'un me dégoûtait ou me faisait pitié. D'ailleurs, j'agis de la sorte en me regardant dans mon miroir, chaque jour…

« Monsieur Malfoy ! En retard, à mon propre cours ! N'avez-vous pas honte de venir après avoir manqué une demi-heure ? »

Mon corps se fige, et mes épaules se contractent. Je me tourne vers ma gauche, et me compose un visage calme, stoïque. Surtout, ne pas oublier la règle numéro une du Malfoy que je suis. Toujours faire son faux-cul.

- Je suis profondément désolé, professeur, dis-je. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner. Je sais que c'est idiot, et que je devrais avoir honte de moi. Mais je me suis décidé à venir puisque je ne peux pas me dispenser de vos cours. Vous êtes un professeur admirable, et votre excellence dans le domaine des potions ainsi que l'approche des examens font que je ne puis manquer aucune minute supplémentaire. Je vous prie d'excuser ma bêtise. (A cela, j'ajoute une légère inclinaison de la tête.)

- Eh bien... commence Slughorn. Puisque vous vous rendez compte de votre bêtise, et que vous mettez tant de cœur dans vos excuses… Bien. Il n'y aura pas de conséquences pour vous, ou en tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

- Merci, professeur Slughorn. Je vous en suis extrêmement…

- Enfin, n'abusez tout de même pas de ma bonté, Malfoy, gronde-t-il. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous fabriquons de l'Amortentia. Une potion que vous avez déjà préparée. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ayez été également en retard à ce-dit cours, évidemment. C'est une potion que vous devez être capable de faire facilement. Quand au fait que le travail soit organisé sous forme de groupes, c'est tout simplement pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement, en concoctant une potion déjà plus que largement acquise. Beaucoup d'élèves, et notamment vous, Malfoy, ont déjà perdu une année d'une manière assez misérable… Il faudrait éviter que cela recommence une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ? (Il me regarde de haut en bas avec une moue dégoûtée.) Cependant… Les groupes sont déjà formés. Vous allez devoir travailler seul ou bien… (Il regarde autour de lui, au-dessus des têtes des élèves.) Ah ! Mlle. Granger semble seule ! C'est donc arrangé. Peut-être que… avec vos niveaux avancés en la matière, la potion sera d'un niveau plus qu'acceptable… Même si, bien évidemment, je ne m'attends pas à des miracles de votre part, Monsieur Malfoy (Il me jauge derechef, avec une pointe d'aversion dans ses yeux porcins).

Cette remarque est suivie de plusieurs rires, dont celui, reconnaissable, du duo de stupides ex-Gryffondors, Brown et l'une des sœurs Patil. J'ignore ces bruits semblants être des crissements à mon oreille, et tourne mon regard vers Granger. Je tente de paraître un minimum poli. Ce qui est compliqué, vu ma haute aversion pour sa personne. J'hoche imperceptiblement la tête, et elle fait de même. A la loyale. Je m'avance vers elle, et prend place sur le tabouret libre à ses côtés. Je pose mon sac sur le sol, à côté du pied droit de la paillasse. Je regarde le tableau, puis les ingrédients que Granger a déjà pris, et qu'elle a déjà utilisé. J'en saisis alors plusieurs autres, et me met à travailler consciencieusement et rapidement, en silence, ne communiquant avec la brune que si c'est absolument nécessaire. Nous semblons finalement en avance. Elle semble aussi douée que moi en potion. Ce n'est pas difficile à savoir, cette fille est et a toujours été une vraie Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Bien sûr, je suis toujours plus qualifié qu'elle dans ce domaine scientifique, et je ne considère pas que l'avoir avec moi pour cette potion soit un quelconque atout. Mais, le travail se fait plus rapidement, et la mixture est de meilleure qualité que lorsque j'avais pu travailler avec Blaise ou Pansy, par exemple…

Leur visage me revient en tête. Eux aussi m'ont abandonné, maintenant. Je soupire doucement. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Ils m'écrivent, parfois. Enfin, rarement. Mais c'est toujours ça de pris. Je suis en revanche resté en contact avec Théodore Nott. Qui aurait pu le croire ? Auparavant, il n'était qu'un garçon qui nous suivait sans quasiment jamais parler, il trainait derrière moi comme un pion suit son roi à chaque déplacement. Je le voyais comme un idiot sans personnalité, comme beaucoup d'autres de mes anciens larbins. Maintenant, je me rends compte que je m'étais largement trompé sur son compte. Il s'est mis à me parler après avoir appris que mes parents avaient été enfermés à Azkaban. Ça ne fait donc que quelques mois que nous correspondons vraiment. Mais il est le seul à continuer de s'inquiéter pour moi, au fil des lettres. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre sixième année, et je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à son visage. Aussi ne sais-je plus vraiment à quoi il ressemble. Ça m'étonne. Lui, entre tous, est le seul qui ait bien voulu prendre de mes nouvelles, alors que je l'avais toujours ignoré jusqu'à présent. Un vague et discret sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il a l'air assez intéressant, de ce que j'ai pu enfin apprendre de lui, ces derniers mois. Comme quoi, j'en apprends plus en dehors des cours qu'en y étant. Je me mets à travailler avec moins de vitesse, et plus de tranquillité. Granger commence à remuer tranquillement le liquide aussi clair que de l'eau.

- C'est tellement simple, dit-elle doucement. Pour vérifier si ça a marché, je veux dire. (Elle attend que je réponde, puis rajoute :) J'ai toujours été fasciné par cette potion. C'est tellement… étrange que chaque personne puisse sentir quelque chose de différent. Que cette potion soit aussi… modulable.

- Beaucoup de femmes sont fascinées par cette potion, Granger, dis-je nonchalamment. Tu en es une de plus.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant ? demande-t-elle plus sèchement.

- Chaque potion est intéressante, Granger. Vous autres femmes avez tendance à être très enthousiastes à l'égard de celle-ci. Moi, au contraire, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un poison. Un piège.

- Bien… Je ferai abstraction de ta remarque misogyne… Pourquoi la considères-tu comme un piège ? (Elle me regarde avec curiosité.) Tu en as déjà utilisé sur quelqu'un ?

- Hn. (Je roule des yeux.) Bien sûr que non. Avec cette potion, ce n'est jamais un vrai amour, que l'on reçoit. L'amour ne peut pas s'acheter de cette manière. Sinon nous serions tous des imbéciles heureux… Alors il n'y a absolument aucun intérêt à en faire avaler à quelqu'un. Sauf si on a envie de se faire la personne en question, et que dans son état normal elle est un peu réticente. (Je vois le visage scandalisé de la brune.) Quoi ? La plupart des hommes font ça. Et crois-le ou pas, mais un grand nombre de femmes utilise ce moyen, aussi. Et puis, une fois que l'on connaît un parfum, on peut très vite savoir pour qui le cœur d'autrui bat. Je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un fasse mauvais usage de ma potion. Parfois, lorsque l'on utilise différents procédés pour fabriquer cette potion, tout le monde peut sentir la même odeur. Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais, en d'autres cas, sentir l'odeur de parchemin et d'herbe coupée de ton philtre…

- Tu… (Elle prend un air choqué.) Tu connais… Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu l'as dis toi-même devant tout le monde, en sixième année. Aurais-tu la mémoire qui flanche, Miss-Granger-Encyclopédie-Vivante ? (Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder d'un air blasé.) J'imagine, en tout cas, que le troisième élément est en rapport avec Weasley. Ça, en revanche, je ne veux même pas essayer de deviner.

- C'est… (Elle rougit.) Je suis trop bavarde. (Elle reste silencieuse un bon moment.) Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les trois odeurs de mon philtre ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà prêté grande attention à l'odeur que ça prend pour moi.

Je réfléchis un moment. Je n'ai plus un seul souvenir de l'odeur que prend mon philtre.

Je regarde la potion. Elle est presque finie, alors peut-être que l'odeur aura déjà été bien développée… Je me penche au-dessus du chaudron avec précaution, et hume légèrement. Je crois reconnaître deux éléments familiers. Mais le troisième m'est bizarrement assez inconnu. C'est une odeur singulière, en tout cas… Je m'apprête à y réfléchir plus intensément, lorsque je sens plus que ne vois quelqu'un me décochant un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou. Du à mon étonnement, j'émets un son étranglé, et ma jambe gauche se dérobe instantanément sous moi. Mon corps, alors brutalement déséquilibré, s'effondre comme au ralenti. Dans mon désespoir de me rattraper, je m'accroche au bord recourbé du chaudron, qui vacille et finit par se renverser entièrement sur le sol, et en bonne partie sur moi. Mon corps rentre en collision avec ledit sol, et ma tête manque de frapper celui-ci avec violence. Heureusement que mes mains sont rapides. Elles tremblent, du à la pression que mon corps entier exerce sur elles, pour retenir mon visage à deux centimètres de la pierre délavée. Au bout de quelques dixièmes de secondes, je laisse retomber ma tête sur le sol – sans doute un peu trop rapidement, et _un poil_ trop rudement. Je me sens soudainement à bout de forces.

La classe se met brusquement à éclater de rire. J'entends Granger inspirer avec frayeur, et ses pas se dirigeant vers moi avec vitesse, éclaboussant le liquide étalé par terre. J'entends un lointain « Bien joué ! », et ce qui semble être un claquement de main. Je ne sais plus. Ça me semble lointain. Je suis trempé. Quelqu'un me secoue. Quelqu'un me demande si je vais bien, si j'entends quelque chose. Quelqu'un me demande si je vais crever. Quelqu'un rigole et ajoute que ce serait une bénédiction. Quelqu'un me dit d'arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Une voix grave, celle-là. Putain que je la hais, cette voix. Quelqu'un dit qu'il faut m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Quelqu'un s'exclame que c'est absolument inutile. Quelqu'un déclare que je fais juste mon intéressant, que c'est toujours comme ça que j'ai fonctionné. Quelqu'un dit que ce serait prudent de me sortir d'ici. La voix grave tente de convaincre que ça ne sert vraiment à rien tout de suite. L'autre voix insiste, puis l'autre avec sa voix grasse accepte avec réticence. Qui a dit que ce serait prudent de me sortir de cette merde ?

Je sais que je hais cette voix. Je le sens dans mes entrailles. Mais pourtant je ne la reconnais pas. Qui a fait changer le lourdaud de Slugh' d'avis ? Qui ça ? Donnez-moi son nom. Dîtes-moi de qui il s'agit. Montrez-moi son visage… !

Quelqu'un avec une voix sourde me jette un sortilège.

Je ne vois plus rien.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Bonjour !

Voilà la première partie du chapitre 4 !

Résumé : _much infirmary, such a lonely day, et du pas-très-gentil. Wow in perspective ?_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis dans une petite review ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Première partie.

C'est une pièce blanche, et silencieuse, avec quelques défauts dans la consistance des murs. Quelques stries enfoncées dans le plâtre grisâtre par endroits, des traces d'anciennes tapisseries arrachées à la va-vite. Une odeur lourde de plantes, de concoctions fraîches ou avariées. Des odeurs d'acide et de sang qui a macéré. Qui sait ce qu'il y avait ici avant ? Avant quoi ? Avant que ce soit l'infirmerie. C'est une pièce vaste, contenant des lits éparpillés çà et là, et ici parfois. Des rideaux en entourent certains. Des victimes de chute ou de cognard pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Certains gémissements se font entendre, et d'autres fois tout est calme et semble serein. Mais c'est une infirmerie. C'est tout sauf serein. C'est une pièce où se côtoient les injuriés, les blessés, ceux qui sont tombés à la suite d'une maladie, d'un mal-être, ou bien d'un coup – ou d'un sort – plutôt bien placé. C'est une pièce où le temps passe lentement, mais où on ne peut pas s'ennuyer. Il y a trop de choses à faire, ici, pour que l'on puisse s'ennuyer. Il faut sermonner, rassurer, soigner, et réprimander derechef. Chercher une cause, expliquer une conséquence, espérer une confession, mettre en place une solution. Le sol n'est fait ni de carrelage, ni de béton, ni de parquet, ni de pierre, et encore moins de linoléum. Personne ne sait de quoi il est fait, juste que c'est une vraie corvée de le nettoyer, et que plusieurs élèves malchanceux ont eu affaire à lui.

Un mètre sur deux. C'est environ ce que fait un espace clos dans lequel un élève gravement injurié ou fatigué est transféré. C'est dans ce petit espace, dans cette zone confinée où l'on ne peut quasiment pas bouger, et surtout pas tendre ses deux bras de chaque côté de soi, que se trouvent ceux qui nécessitent le plus de soin, et ceux qui absorbent les potions les plus infectes, par conséquent. C'est encore là que se trouvent ceux qui seront lapidés par des questions lourdes et suspicieuses. Il y a des bruits de respiration chargée, des halètements, des toussotements rauques, des jurons qui s'échappent par-ci, par-là. Des bruits de déglutition, des hoquets, des gémissements douloureux. Des ronflements, à la fin. Quand il y a trop de bruits, on les fait cesser – dans un cadre politiquement correct, bien entendu. Des cliquètements, des « beep » variés, accompagnant des diagnostics inquiets ou soulagés, prononcés à voix basse. Il y a des fenêtres tout le long du bâtiment. Mais peu de soleil éclaire les longues colonnes de souffrants, aujourd'hui. La cause : le temps pré-hivernal. Le vent souffle fort, maintenant. Les barreaux des fenêtres grincent – ils sont faits en bois –, et imitent les dents des patients qui se retiennent de crier, qui préfèrent se casser la mâchoire plutôt que d'être pris en pitié, qui préfèrent souffrir en silence plutôt que de pleurer comme des enfants.

C'est dans cette pièce que trépigne une bonne femme, tambourinant ses pieds sur le sol à la manière d'un animal à fleur de peau. Elle a la mine penaude et les gestes rapides et un tantinet saccadés d'une femme qui est en détresse, et qui a besoin d'aide.

- Madame Pomfrey ! chuchote-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. Madame !

L'infirmière Wainscott s'agite, au fond de l'infirmerie, vers l'un des lits entourés de rideaux bleus. La femme replète a vieilli, elle aussi, tout comme ces murs qui l'entourent, et tous les êtres vivants autour d'elle. Ses rides sont plus marquées, son embonpoint aussi. Ses joues, ayant perdues leur élasticité, tombent mollement en plusieurs plis de peau. Sa sempiternelle robe noire surmontée d'un tablier blanc lui donne l'air d'une vieille nanny dépassée. Ce qu'elle était, au fond. Elle écarte le rideau bleu quotidiennement. Parfois, elle oublie qu'elle vient de l'écarter, alors dans le doute et la peur de ne l'avoir pas fait, elle tire et écarte à nouveau.

Elle s'occupe d'un élève en particulier, qui vient d'arriver il y a seulement quelques heures. Et qui semble en mauvais état, d'après ce qu'elle peut voir. D'après ce qu'elle a déjà pu voir. Et venant de cet élève, cela la choque. Non pas que cet élève soit réputé pour être quelqu'un de résistant ou de fort, ou encore quelqu'un qui a la qualification d'un « passant sans visage ». C'est juste que l'élève allongé là fait partie de la catégorie de ceux qui sont du genre à aller à l'infirmerie pour un rien, et qui étrangement choisissent de ne pas y aller lorsqu'il le devraient. Une totale contradiction. Alors le voir ici, dans un état pitoyable, et ne bougeant pas, hormis son torse au gré de sa respiration, l'intrigue et l'inquiète tout simplement un peu trop.

Elle appelle une nouvelle fois sa supérieure. Puis sa main entrouvre le tissu bleu. Elle entre dans la cabine, et referme à nouveau le rideau. Elle retourne près du garçon, et se met à regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait un moyen d'éviter à tout prix le corps face à elle. Mais on ne peut jamais trouver ce genre d'échappatoire, ici, dans l'endroit où elle travaille. Alors Wainscott regarde. Wainscott regarde le garçon. Le plis de ses deux coudes est piqué avec des aiguilles, reliées à de petites fioles à moitié remplies de diverses potions. Epaisses, foncées pour la plupart, et repoussantes rien qu'à leur simple vue. Wainscott est entourée de bruits sourds, ainsi que d'une respiration hachée et difficile. Ses yeux craintifs se posent sur le tuyau sombre enfoncé dans la gorge de son patient. Elle secoue doucement la tête, et éponge le front palot de l'endormi à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu.

Elle regarde à nouveau les fioles, et sort sa baguette. Elle murmure une incantation, servant à remuer légèrement les mixtures, afin qu'elles soient bien homogènes et que les remèdes soient équitablement répartis et absorbés. Même les potions ont besoin d'un traitement de faveur. Il ne suffit que d'un grumeau dans le fluide, _un seul_, pour que tout soit fichu, et pour que le patient attrape une infection. Une infection grave et douloureuse, dans la plupart des cas. Alors, chacun sait ce qu'il faut mettre de mise. Une _vigilance constante_ !

Miss Wainscott nettoie la sueur des draps d'un revers de sa baguette. Elle l'a fait il y a un quart d'heure, peut-être qu'elle le fera encore dans un quart d'heure. Elle soupire, et prend le pouls de l'élève au niveau de son poignet. Il bat rapidement. Trop rapidement. Tout est de trop, chez lui. Sauf ce qui devrait l'être. Elle lui administre un sort calmant. Sa main, enserrant toujours son poignet, sent les pulsations diminuer, se distordre en un rythme tout d'abord irrégulier, puis finalement soutenu. Elle a déjà jeté ce sort avant. Elle n'aurait pas du avoir à le faire maintenant. La femme espère qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de le faire à nouveau. Son cœur lui fait mal chaque fois qu'elle est obligée de soigner quelqu'un par un sort, et aussi fréquemment. Son cœur lui fait mal chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiète. Et elle s'inquiète toujours pour ses patients.

_Soigner fait mal._

Des bruits de pas, des petits claquements stricts, ainsi que des marmonnements se rapprochent progressivement et rapidement. Le rideau s'ouvre brusquement. Poppy Pomfrey se tient à l'ouverture de la cabine, regardant l'élève avec des lèvres pincées et des yeux bleus effarés. Sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que son acolyte raconte à toute vitesse, elle la repousse et s'avance vers le garçon. Elle pose une main sur son front, puis sur son torse. L'infirmière reste un moment immobile, concentrée, avant de froncer les sourcils, se tournant vers les perfusions enfoncées dans la peau blafarde. Elle les bouge délicatement, observant une quelconque réaction chez le malade. N'en voyant aucune, elle passe l'extrémité de sa baguette au-dessus du corps immobile, en prononçant des formules silencieuses. Elle secoue la tête, avant de tâtonner les flancs du blessé. Les doigts de Pomfrey s'enfoncent facilement à travers la peau maigre, et elle peine à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chair. Elle vérifie l'état des os, avant de se repencher sur l'égratignure présente sur le front. La femme applique de nouveau une pommade de guérison sur la plaie superficielle. Finalement, son regard se tourne vers son assistante, la sommant de parler.

- Madame, couine Wainscott. Allez-vous enfin me tenir au courant ? Comment se fait-il qu'un élève arrive ici dans cet état ? Oh, madame, vous savez que je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un comme cela sans aucune explication !...

- Oh, voyons, vous avez déjà vu pire, soupire Pomfrey. Ce n'est qu'un patient parmi tant d'autres.

- _Un patient parmi d'autres_ ? répète la femme replète. Mais enfin, non ! Voyez à quel point il semble en mauvais état ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Que s'est-il passé, à la fin ?

Pomfrey soupire violemment, lance un regard noir à sa subordonnée. Après s'être pincé l'arrête du nez, chose qu'elle fait de plus en plus fréquemment, elle reprend son calme.

- Miss Wainscott, calmez-vous, je vous prie, somme-t-elle. Cet élève est ici puisqu'il a fait une chute assez remarquée lors de l'une de ses classes. La seule blessure dont nous devons nous préoccuper est celle qu'il présente sur l'avant de sa tête – qui, heureusement, disparaîtra bientôt. Nous devons également nous assurer qu'il reste suffisamment alimenté, aussi utilisons-nous ces potions (Elle fait un geste vers les divers flacons). Le reste ne nous regarde pas.

- Mais…

- J'ai dis : _le reste ne nous regarde pas_. Et cela ne nous regardera pas plus dans le futur, sauf si cela mène à quelque chose de grave, ou bien si la Professeure McGonagall souhaite que nous agissions. Ou encore si le patient veut en parler. Nous devons nous occuper uniquement du haut de son crâne. Et sur le haut de son crâne, il n'y a qu'une simple blessure, assez superficielle. Maintenant, Miss Wainscott, allez-vous continuer d'être hypersensible en étant seulement face à une si petite plaie ? J'espère bien que non !

Wainscott reste quelques instants silencieuse, se triturant les mains nerveusement, et remuant les lèvres comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle se rétracte à chaque fois. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le lit face à elle, et reflètent une curiosité surplombant une dose d'inquiétude. Elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Vous devez au moins avoir une opinion, madame, murmure-t-elle.

- Oui, j'en ai une, en effet, répond l'infirmière doucement mais avec fermeté. Cependant, je ne me prononcerai pas.

Pomfrey détourne les yeux de son assistante, et s'avance vers le garçon allongé. Elle reprend son pouls, se penche sur son visage et soulève les paupières grisâtres. Enfin, elle hoche la tête. « Il va bientôt se réveiller. D'une minute à l'autre. », dit-elle. Elle sort de la petite cabine, et fait un vaste geste de sa baguette dans l'infirmerie. La luminosité baisse automatiquement, ajoutant davantage d'ombre dans la pièce déjà inquiétante. Elle revient ensuite précipitamment derrière le rideau bleu, et chasse l'autre femme, non sans ronchonner et faire de grands gestes précipités. Wainscott tente de résister, mais malgré le fait que Pomfrey soit plus âgée, elle n'y parvient pas et se fait pousser sans la moindre délicatesse… Parfois, la vieillesse fait que l'on se durcit.

L'infirmière se tient ensuite fasse au lit, le dos aussi droit que son âge avancé le lui permet. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle travaille ici, son âge s'avance, ses os chuintent et elle commence déjà secrètement à se soigner elle-même, de plus en plus fréquemment. Elle sait que bientôt elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter de travailler, et de songer d'avantage à elle qu'aux autres… peu importe l'aversion qu'elle ressent face à cette possibilité.

Ses yeux se plissent, lorsqu'elle observe le patient se relever d'un bond dans le lit, avec un « Duh ! » surpris et choqué. Ses yeux se tournent de gauche à droite, puis son buste tourne rapidement d'un côté et de l'autre, perdu. Le garçon ferme ses yeux avant de les rouvrir violemment, et de se mettre à toussoter, cherchant sa respiration. Il produit quelques sons de gorge peu ragoutants avant de commencer à tourner de l'œil. Pomfrey se rapproche rapidement de lui, à gauche du lit, ses talons claquant sur le sol rugueux. Elle le tient fermement par les épaules, l'empêchant de s'écraser à nouveau sur l'oreiller humide. Sa main ridée trouve le front du patient, et mesure une nouvelle fois la gravité de la fièvre. Elle n'a que légèrement baissé. La femme tapote les joues du jeune homme, qui ouvre péniblement les yeux, avant d'exécuter un mouvement brusque de recul. Il tente de parler, mais produit uniquement un son rauque. Pomfrey hoche la tête, et marmonne quelque chose. Elle s'éclaire la gorge.

« Bien. Arrête de bouger, et écoute-moi attentivement. Je vais te demander de prendre une grande inspiration. N'essaie pas de faire le malin, tu dois obéir, sinon ce sera douloureux. Tu es prêt ? Vas-y, maintenant. » Elle penche la tête de son patient légèrement en arrière, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge et sa mâchoire soient dans le quasi-même alignement vertical.

Le jeune homme prend quelque brèves respirations hésitantes, avant d'inspirer d'un grand coup, tantôt par le nez, tantôt par la bouche, avec difficulté. L'infirmière saisit alors les clips du tuyau, et tire doucement et progressivement dessus, l'arrachant entièrement de la trachée du patient. Ce dernier pousse un gémissement aigu, fronce les sourcils de gêne, avant de tousser comme un forcené. Il inspire l'air par grandes goulées, et ferme ses yeux embués, une nouvelle fois. La femme attend qu'il reprenne une respiration correcte, et lui propose un verre d'eau légèrement rosée.

« J'ai pas besoin de votre truc. », claque la voix éraillée du garçon.

Pomfrey hoche la tête, mais ne se départit pas du verre. Elle l'approche encore davantage de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que son bras soit entièrement tendu. Elle reste ainsi pendant plusieurs instant, immobile, une moue sévère sur les lèvres. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée, monsieur Malfoy. Oubliez un peu votre fierté, et buvez. Je doute que vous vouliez avoir une telle voix pendant des semaines entières. Videz-moi ce verre. »

Le garçon reste un moment immobile, puis relève la tête vers l'infirmière, avant de la fixer de ses yeux gris. Son regard glacial effectue un chemin répétitif entre la femme et le verre. Ses lèvres se tordent en une grimace, avant que sa main ne s'élance à toute vitesse et se referme sur… le vide. Malfoy plisse les yeux, avant de les ouvrir en grand, et de regarder l'infirmière. Il tente à nouveau d'attraper le verre, mais ne réussit à prendre que l'air saturé d'odeurs de potions qui l'entoure. Ses sourcils se fronce d'un air coléreux.

- Si vous voulez tant que je boive cette concoction, commence-t-il, pourquoi ne me laissez-vous donc pas prendre ce fichu gobelet ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous le bougez dès que je tente de le prendre ? Vous êtes une infirmière, vous devez me soigner, et vous _devez _me donner votre_ came_… !

- Surveillez votre langage, monsieur Malfoy ! intervient la femme. Ceci n'est pas de la _came_, comme vous l'appelez. Vous devriez le savoir, pourtant, vous qui appréciez confectionner ce genre de mixture. Et ne soyez pas aussi austère. De plus, je ne bouge absolument pas le verre. C'est votre coordination motrice qui est légèrement chamboulée. Prenez-le lentement, et pas comme quelqu'un qui va louper son train.

Draco souffle avec mauvaise humeur, puis élance sa main lentement jusqu'au verre. Il réussit enfin à l'attraper, et ignore avec superbe le sourire moqueur de l'infirmière. Il le ramène avec la même lenteur et attention, puis regarde la mixture d'un œil torve et quelque peu curieux. Il porte le gobelet à ses lèvres, puis avale son contenu en une seule goulée. Il ne capte aucun goût spécifique, si ce n'est l'arôme fade de l'eau. Pomfrey exécute un geste de sa baguette, et fait se volatiliser le verre. La vieille femme le fait étendre ses bras, et enlève le plus rapidement et doucement possible les différentes perfusions. Le jeune homme suit la trajectoire des aiguilles de différentes tailles de ses yeux pâles. Quelques gouttes de liquides en tombent encore, et un peu de sang sort par les trous causés par les piqûres. Parfois le sang est mêlé aux mixtures. Draco fronce ses lèvres et son nez d'un air dégoûté.

- Maintenant, commence Pomfrey, je vais devoir vous posez des questions usuelles, pour savoir si vous êtes bien revenu parmi nous. Certaines d'entre elles vous sembleront sans aucun doute stupides, et je n'ai aucun doute quand à votre réaction face à elles… Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? (Il voit les sourcils de la femme se froncer.) … D'accord. Oui, je le sais. Je suis à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie, et… sur un lit assez inconfortable ayant appartenu à des centaines d'autres élèves avant moi, je présume.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Parfaitement bien. Je me sens comme une merde. Ou alors comme quelqu'un à qui on a arraché les tripes à vif, avant de les replacer à l'arrache, et pas forcément aux bons endroits.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ? Pour que vous finissiez ici, j'entends.

- J'ai encore dû faire un truc pas très… (Il fronce les sourcils.) Non, attendez ! J'étais… On m'a fait tomber. Quelqu'un m'a poussé. Je suis sûr que c'est un de ces-

- Etes-vous certain que c'était volontaire ?

Draco la regarde avec un air incrédule, et hausse un sourcil. Il fait un geste de la main se désignant lui-même, comme si aucune explication plus approfondie n'est nécessaire. Rien que ce geste est logique. Rien que le fait que la victime soit lui est logique.

- Madame, commence-t-il, si vous étiez toujours une élève, et que vous détestiez quelqu'un… Si vous aviez une bonne occasion de lui faire un sale coup, juste sous vos yeux, vous-même, de vos propres mains, sans que personne ne vous en empêche… Ne le feriez-vous pas ? Je sais ce que qui s'est passé. Et c'était volontaire. Et vous voyez, même si je suis à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre pour le moment injustifié, je le comprends. Parce que j'aurais fais exactement la même chose.

Pomfrey le regarde avec un air soudainement adouci, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, et de hocher la tête. Elle prend un petit calepin posé sur la table de nuit près du lit. Elle l'ouvre, tourne plusieurs pages qu'elle scrute rapidement de ses yeux vifs, avant de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur une page. Elle se met à la lire. « Vous êtes Draco Malfoy, vous avez eu dix-huit ans le 5 juin dernier. Vous mesurez 1 mètre 81, et pesez 56 kilos. Suite à votre incident, vous avez développé une plaie – assez superficielle, rassurez-vous – au niveau du dessus du crâne. (Elle regarde Draco.) C'est, là, juste en haut de votre front. J'imagine que vous devez sentir un petit tiraillement… Rien qui ne disparaîtra pas sous quelques semaines. Vous avez plusieurs cicatrices plus ou moins graves sur votre corps, une griffure et un hématome sur la cuisse gauche, dont j'ai pris soin. Vous avez… Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de parler de votre avant-bras gauche… Vous avez de la fièvre, assez forte, il faut l'avouer. J'ai également injecté suffisamment de potion pour que vous n'ayez pas besoin de revenir pour cela. Ça sera, je pense, réglé d'ici deux jours. Peut-être trois, mais moins d'une semaine en tout cas, soyez rassuré. Vous avez, je suppose que vous vous en doutez, une tension élevée, et vous me semblez toujours être physiquement sous le choc. Vous avez également, durant votre inconscience, fait de la tachycardie. »

Draco, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas prêté grande attention aux informations, lève soudainement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, le visage inquiet. « De la tachycardie ? Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que j'ai un problème… cardiaque, ou une connerie comme ça ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai, je ne peux pas être cardiaque ! Il… Il n'y a jamais eu d'antécédents de ce genre dans ma famille !... »

Pomfrey pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Rien qui ne soit bien alarmant… Gardez votre calme. A la suite d'un choc, le corps peut-être en état de stress, de fatigue et d'angoisse. Vous avez de la fièvre, et même à présent vous vous inquiétez. Non pas que je vous en blâme, mais avec vos réactions, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous fassiez une petite crise de tachycardie. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont pour des raisons purement cardiaques pour autant ! Ce serait même étonnant. Vous n'avez présenté de lésion ni de problèmes cardiaques dans aucun des scanners que je vous ai fais passé ces dernières heures. Le stress, le choc et la fièvre, voilà les raisons. Ne vous inquiétez pas tant, n'oubliez pas que je suis une excellente Médicomage. Votre manière de réagir m'insulterait presque. De plus, j'ai cru également entendre que vous prépariez un _Amortentia_ pendant votre cours de potions. Vous en avez été aspergé pendant votre chute. Cela a pu provoquer une montée brusque d'adrénaline et ainsi aider à provoquer la crise. Là encore, rien de bien étonnant, vous n'êtes pas le premier élève à qui cela arrive. Je vous conseille de faire attention, durant les semaines qui suivent. Je ne tiens pas à me répéter des dizaines de fois parce que vous ne m'auriez pas écouté. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Malfoy hoche brièvement la tête, avant de s'intéresser à ses mains. Ils restent tous deux silencieux. Pomfrey ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de la refermer. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants, se demandant si ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire ne déroge pas aux règles qu'elle se fixe généralement… et se rappelant qu'elle a rabâché Wainscott quelques instants auparavant à propos de cela même. Après encore quelques instants d'hésitation, elle claque brusquement sa langue sur son palais, avant de se décider à parler, outrepassant ses propres règles.

« Je vais vous importuner encore un peu, monsieur Malfoy. Mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Il y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ? (1) Votre état est, excusez-moi de le dire, déplorable. Je ne prends pas en compte là-dedans la chute que vous avez subie en ce début d'après-midi… Voulez-vous me dire quelque chose d'autre ? Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous pèse ou… vous dérange, et qui vous aurait conduit à avoir une telle apparence ?» Draco ne répond rien. Qu'il y a-t-il à répondre ? Il reste silencieux, et ne regarde même pas la femme. Il garde les yeux fixés sur ses mains immobiles, posées l'une sur l'autre, sur les draps blancs du lit. L'infirmière soupire silencieusement, hochant brièvement la tête. « Vous pourrez sortir ce soir. Vous devrez vous reposer, je vous préviens tout de suite. Je vous conseille aussi vivement de ne pas vous mettre dans des situations qui pourraient s'avérer stressantes pour vous. Ne prodiguez que l'attention nécessaire lors de vos cours… quitte à ce que votre acuité baisse légèrement, et pendant quelques semaines uniquement. Cela ne sera pas très important. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous sur ce plan-là. Je suis certaine que vous n'aurez aucun problème à rattraper les quelques informations qui vous auraient échappées. Pensez tout d'abord à votre santé, monsieur Malfoy. D'ici une à deux semaines, vous pourrez reprendre le rythme normal. Je vous demande de prendre régulièrement votre pouls, pendant la journée. Si jamais vous sentez qu'il est plus rapide qu'il ne le faudrait, ou si vous ressentez quelques palpitations, revenez me voir. Je vous préparerai une potion, que vous prendrez si nécessaire, et _uniquement si nécessaire_. Si jamais vous ressentez des crispations au niveau du cœur, ne vous posez pas de questions. Venez ici immédiatement. »

Draco hoche la tête lentement, n'écoutant que vaguement ce que la femme lui dit. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Tout d'abord il est seul, ensuite il perd tous ses honneurs, ensuite il se fait dénigrer par le monde entier, et maintenant voilà qu'il fait des crises de tachycardie.

Peut-on à présent affirmer que le Ciel ne s'est jamais acharné sur quelqu'un ?

* * *

(1)On n'en a jamais assez, de ce vieux Tom. Et pas celui qui offre de la soupe aux pois ! :B

Ah oui, j'ai un autre truc à dire : j'avoue que je ne suis pas très scientifique... du tout. Pas des masses, en tout cas. Mais, ce chapitre l'est assez. Enfin, je trouve. Enfin, je sais pas. Dooonc !, si y'a des choses qui ne collent pas vraiment avec la réalité, ou si il y a des choses qui sont fausses... je suis très désolée, j'ai fais mon possible ! :x

Kiss-koss de Friedra.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la partie 2 du chapitre 4 ! :)_

_Ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps à écrire. Presque dix heures, réparties en deux jours. Ce qui m'a donné de joyeuses crampes aux doigts et à la nuque (peut-être un peu au cerveau, aussi...) ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira, puisqu'il est, entre ceux que j'ai écris pour le moment, mon préféré. Je le trouve plus intéressant, et il révèle pas mal de choses._

_Il peut être considéré comme lourd, puisque, bon : il fait quand même 3000 mots de plus que le dernier. Et je trouve qu'il est assez intense, d'un certain point de vue._

_Certaines choses qui sont dites dedans peuvent être mal prises par certaines personnes... mais une fois de plus, c'est un chapitre qui concerne Draco, et qui raconte les choses de son point de vue. Et dans cette histoire, Draco ne fait pas dans la dentelle..._

_Certains passages pourraient également porter à confusion, dans le sens où certaines choses peuvent paraître incompréhensibles. Mais, comme dit plus haut, c'est un POV Draco, et tout ce qui est relaté là-dedans est ce qu'il voit et ce qu'il ressent - bien sûr expliqué à "sa" propre manière. Si à certains passages, il peut sembler délirer, c'est voulu. Si ce chapitre est capital, c'est justement parce qu'il entrecroise sa manière de penser avec sa manière d'agir. La confusion qu'il peut y avoir ici ne reflète que **sa** propre confusion, à lui._

_Ensuite ! Je tiens à remercier les nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et qui ont posté des reviews ! :) Je suis littéralement bouche bée, puisque c'est tout simplement génial ! - Vous êtes géniaux ! :D Et très curieux, aussi ;) Ces reviews sont intéressantes, et je les apprécie beaucoup, puisqu'elles m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire, en me montrant que certains chapitres sont intriguants et que vous voulez en savoir plus :)_

_Je vais tâcher de répondre du mieux que je peux, maintenant !_

_Aliceholic : _ton jeu de mot m'a fait sourire, étant moi-même adepte de ce genre de chose ;) Si Draco va s'améliorer ? Peut-e^tre, peut-être pas... Tu verras par la suite !

_cat240 : _Je te remercie tout d'abord, d'avoir laissé une review pour chaque chapitre, ça m'aide à savoir ce qui est bien ou pas ! Je suis ravie que mon écriture ta plaise, en tous cas :). Chacune de tes questions et/ou conclusions sont très proche de la réalité. :) Il est vrai que je fais en sorte que la détresse de Draco soit l'une des premières choses qu'on ressente en lisant les chapitres qui le concernent, puisque c'est l'une des intrigues principales. Pour la contradiction Harry-Draco : c'est également vrai, ils sont opposés dans beaucoup de domaines, et de plus, ils ont chacun changé depuis la Guerre, donc ça chamboule encore plus leur vision des choses (sur ça, je n'en dis pas plus ;) !) Pour les voix, il va falloir que tu attendes les futurs chapitres, pour ne pas être spoilée :3 ! En ce qui concerne le filtre : dans le livre, ils n'en disent pas plus, si ce n'est que le troisième élément que sent Hermione est relié à Ron. Généralement, ça concerne l'odeur, donc 'Mione a peut-être senti la transpiration de Ron ? ._. (Quand ça en vient à Weasley, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à des trucs pas propres, désolée :D) Et pour Dray : surprise-surprise ! J'y reviendrai plus tard, pas d'inquiétude. Et enfin, concernant tes questions sur Pom-Pom : j'en ai fais un personnage confus. Elle a encore du mal avec les anciens mangemorts, et elle est peut-être même toujours un peu craintive. Peut-être ne prévient-elle pas la direction pour ces mêmes raisons ? Peut-être qu'elle veut pas trop se mouiller ? Je te laisse tirer tes conclusions, pour le moment.

_zoe :_ Pour Gregory : ça viendra dans un prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas encore lequel. Draco est le seul présent pour plusieurs raisons, dont je parlerai sans doute prochainement ;) Beaucoup d'anciens Serpentards sont morts, sont partis dans d'autres écoles où c'est moins compliqué pour leur réputation, ou alors se sont éxilés dans d'autres pays. Là encore - probable réponse plus tard ! :B

_Eh bien, c'était une longue introduction... _

_Je n'insiste pas, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D _

_Comme toujours, faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez dans une review, ça me tient à coeur !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Seconde partie

Le temps passe. Et plus il passe, plus il donne l'impression de s'égrainer, de se volatiliser. Il s'enfuie, alors qu'il devrait être encore là, ici, près de moi. Avec moi. Tandis que ses pas se font rapides et légers, la réalisation de ce que j'apprends chaque jour de ma vie, à chaque seconde, quant à elle, se fait lourde et sans grâce. Sans considération, sans questions préalablement posées, sans demande d'autorisation de blesser. Elle heurte mon front déjà heurté tant de fois auparavant.

Réalisation, _plic-ploc_, comme une goutte d'eau glacée dans une cave mal éclairée, tombant d'un carreau brisé.

Réalisation, telle un fantôme riant dédaigneusement, tout en pointant du doigt l'un de ses propres souvenirs, qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

Réalisation, quelque chose qui nait d'un corps, qui s'échappe, qui se retrouve, mais qui s'oublie et qui s'évite. Et qui recommence, en un cercle vicieux. Loin, loin, _loin_… Vite.

Réalisation, un délire d'une vérité hallucinée, hallucinant par sa profonde vérité, par un éclair d'hallucinations véritablement délirantes.

Réalisation, un malaise. Une incompréhension.

J'ai entendu. J'ai vu les paroles créer des sillons sur le visage de la vieille femme. J'ai compris. J'ai ressenti quelque chose. Un choc, une déception intérieure, une pointe de désespoir, aussi. Et puis j'ai oublié. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai bien oublié. Qui c'est, déjà, ce type qui est flanqué dans un lit, et qui attend qu'on lui dise qu'il va bientôt y passer ? Je ne sais pas, mais il mériterait peut-être d'y passer, justement ! Il me fait pitié, avec son air de faiblard… Avec ses yeux de souris acculée contre un mur, qui sent qu'elle va se faire déchiqueter par un chat, ou par une autre souris plus grosse qu'elle. C'en est presque drôle ! Un nouveau fou du roi, qui s'incline devant chaque parole, qui subit plus qu'il ne se bat. Qui se soumet à la place de résister. Et qui s'aveugle lui-même alors qu'il pourrait tenter de voir le jour. Au moins une fois.

Quoi ?

Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « c'est toi » ? C'est toi, ce mec ? Non, c'est… C'est moi ? Y'a une erreur. Ça ne peut pas être moi.

Une explosion infime, quelque part dans mon cerveau, quelque part derrière mes yeux, quelque part dans mon cœur, et dans tout mon corps entier.

Ce type, sur ce lit, c'est _moi_.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, sans hésitation, comme si durant tout ce temps, durant ces quelques secondes, je n'avais rien fait d'autre qu'attendre, les yeux clos et la respiration calme et régulière. Ils se rivent vers le plafond. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être allongé. J'ai dû m'endormir, c'est certain. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Quelqu'un a dû me bouger, pour ne pas que je me casse la nuque ou le dos. Je tourne ma tête de gauche à droite, mes yeux à demi-clos et ma vision encore légèrement floue. Je porte une main à mon visage, et me frotte les yeux, avant de laisser un bâillement silencieux m'échapper. Je sors mon autre bras de sous les draps blancs du lit. Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je suis toujours ici.

Je redresse mon corps raidi par le sommeil, en m'appuyant sur mes coudes, mes mains prenant ensuite le relais. Ce n'est qu'une opinion personnelle, mais je pense que ma tête doit en ce moment rivaliser avec un de ces masques de démon qu'on voit souvent dans les vieilles maisons de sorciers Japonaises. « Bouh… », je tente avec une voix rauque, avant de soupirer et de me passer une main dans les cheveux. Je grimace. Ouais, un démon, hein ? Avec une fichue crinière digne d'un balai sur-usé sur le crâne. J'imagine que m'imaginer grogner en plein milieu de la Savane n'arrangera pas les choses.

Je replie mes jambes lentement, et avance ensuite ma tête jusqu'à ce que mon menton touche mes genoux. Mes bras encerclent mes jambes, créant une friction de peau contre peau, me réchauffant légèrement. La lumière décline, dehors, et le crépuscule commence à s'installer, doucement, lentement, mais sûrement. Les derniers rayons de soleil brillent contre la surface des fenêtres, se heurtent les uns contre les autres contre les barreaux. Il fait de plus en plus sombre, dans la pièce déjà faiblement éclairée. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, ni à quelle heure j'y suis arrivé. Et encore moins à quelle heure je pourrai en sortir.

Concernant tout ça, eh bien…

Je soupire.

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de me plaindre ? Est-ce que ça sert encore à quelque chose ? Peut-être est-ce ça, la véritable question que je devrais me poser. Me plaindre, bien sûr, comme tous ceux qui le font, m'aiderait à me sentir mieux. Ça m'évacuerait de mon état de dépaysement pendant un instant. Mais au final, ça ne serait que davantage de temps perdu. Et avec ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai l'impression que j'en manque, de ce temps. Tel un cognard aérodynamique, il file. De plus en plus rapidement, pour moi. Encore plus qu'avant. Je me frappe le front. Quelle réaction de minable !...

Ressaisis-toi, allez. C'est juste une mauvaise passe, okay ? Ça va bien se passer, tout va bien, c'est bien, respire. Voilà. Ce qui t'arrive, c'est pas la fin du monde, d'accord ? Rien d'extr-BON SANG CE QUE J'AI MAL A LA TÊTE ! Un grognement sourd sort de ma gorge. Est-ce que cette bonne femme a vraiment soigné ma blessure ? Est-ce qu'elle a au moins essayé ? Bon sang, c'est comme si… des diables de mini-endoloris explosaient dans ma tête comme un feu d'artifice ! Et cramant tout, comme un feu de joie.

Merlin, fichue chute. Je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, mais le sol a dû me mettre une sacrée dérouillée, quand je lui ai foncé dedans. A moins que ce ne soit la table… ? Peu importe, je me suis pris quelque chose, ça fait mal, ça fait mal, Dieu que ça fait mal !

Je laisse mes bras retomber sur les draps, et mon regard migre vers l'un d'eux. Dans le pli de mon coude, il y a plusieurs morceaux de compresse. Depuis quand on utilise ça, à Poudlard ? On est des sorciers, nan ? On a d'autres moyens que ces fichus trucs inutiles inventés par ces ignorants de moldus.

Dans mon compteur de vie, un demi cœur se rempli. Insulter gentiment la communauté moldue, +30 points.

Pomfrey m'a injecté pas mal de potions. Plus que nécessaire, pour ce que j'avais à la tête, je dirais. Plus que _ça _n'en requiert. Je hausse un sourcil, incrédule. Et après, elle va encore essayer de faire croire qu'elle ne s'occupe que du symptôme m'ayant conduit ici ? Si l'on peut parler d'un symptôme, cela étant dit…

Je ne veux pas que les gens se méprennent, hein. C'est… généreux, de sa part. Je sais que je suis loin d'être le patient rêvé, et pas seulement à cause de mon piteux caractère. Mais, à cause de cette générosité, elle vient peut-être de faire foirer ce que je me tue à faire depuis des mois.

Je sais qu'elle m'a injecté du magnésium. Je sais que j'en manque gravement, elle sait que j'en manque gravement, et même le saule cogneur sait que j'en manque gravement. Elle m'a sans doute bourré de pas mal d'autres trucs. Des antidouleurs, selon la logique des choses. Pas assez, d'ailleurs. Et d'après ma lenteur plutôt exagérée, je dirais que des sédatifs m'ont aussi été donnés. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça… Je suis déjà assez lent en temps normal, sans pour autant avoir besoin de rajouter ça. Si je me penchais en arrière, je serais aussi lent que Néo lorsqu'il évite de se prendre des balles, en un grand ralenti, dans _Matrix_. Oui, je l'ai vu, ce film. Et non, il ne m'a pas plu plus que ça. Franchement, ces Moldus et leur imagination étrange…

J'incline légèrement ma tête, avant de souffler. Tout ça pour dire que je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Le reste des choses qu'elle m'a injecté, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je me doute de certains éléments, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a sans doute plus de choses dans mon sang en ce moment, que je pourrais m'en douter. J'ai comme l'impression, c'est sans doute une simple illusion liée au choc, que toutes mes veines se dilatent progressivement, et que mon cœur s'élargit. J'ai l'impression que c'est froid, là-dedans, dans ma poitrine. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça, parce que ça m'inquiète. Et j'ai eu mon lot d'inquiétudes. Au moins pour aujourd'hui.

L'infirmière m'a posé des questions inhabituelles, tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas ça non plus, ça me met mal à l'aise. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle se pose des questions quand à mon état – autre que celui de mon crâne, j'entends. _Evidemment, c'est logique, elle t'a observé_ ! … Elle est venue me voir plusieurs fois, lorsque j'étais encore éveillé. Et à chaque fois, elle m'a regardé avec ses yeux perçants et suspicieux. J'ai arrêté de la regarder, à la fin, et j'ai ancré mon regard sur l'un des coins mangé aux mites du rideau, en bas à gauche du lit.

_Le coin de rideau en bas du liiit, mon petit coin de Paradiiis… ! _

Je me sens tellement observé, que j'ai cette sensation étouffante et oppressante qui m'envahit, comme si j'étais à nouveau en sixième année. De partout, on m'observe, même des coins les plus improbables, peut-être que le monde entier me regarde, encore. Même ici, je suis constamment fliqué. Ça pourrait être normal. C'est même peut-être tout à fait normal. Mais pas pour _moi_. Pas comme ça. A ce rythme-là, la bonne femme finira par se poster définitivement face à moi, en scrutant chaque mouvement que je ferai, chaque tic de mon visage, et chaque son que j'émettrai. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je hais, c'est qu'on me stalke.

J'imagine que c'est lors de l'une de ses observations qu'elle a remarqué que je m'étais endormi, et qu'elle m'a allongé.

Lorsqu'elle m'a rappelé mes informations générales, j'ai essayé de me distraire au maximum. Mais bien évidemment, toutes les syllabes ont résonné dans ma tête comme des milliards d'échos me criant que je ne suis qu'un pauvre type, qui se fait abattre avec seulement une foutue bousculade, et une fièvre à la noix,… Un sale gamin qui n'est même pas capable d'avoir une bonne condition physique.

Et pourtant, je suis certain que tout au fond de moi, quelque part, dans mon estomac, ou mon cœur peut-être, je ne sais pas… j'ai ressenti de la fierté. De la _fierté_. De la fierté, parce que dans la voix de la femme, il y avait de l'inquiétude. De la fierté, puisque ce qu'elle semblait considérer comme affreux était une récompense, pour moi. De la fierté, parce qu'entendre ce qu'elle disait me réjouissait. De la fierté, parce que j'avais réussi. Parce que j'ai réussi. De la fierté parce que cette chose omniprésente en moi, qui tente de se faire entendre toujours plus, n'est qu'un murmure à mes oreilles, à présent. De la fierté parce que pour la première fois dans ma vie, moi_, un looser bellâtre_, ai enfin réussi à gagner un combat.

« _Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis un adulte, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je mesure un mètre, et quatre-vingt un centimètres. Je pèse cinquante-six kilos. »_, je murmure. Je veux rajouter quelque chose. Je veux le dire, mais cette simple phrase reste coincée dans ma gorge. Je suis prêt à reconnaître qui je suis. Mais pas ce que je suis. Pas à voix haute. Pas encore.

C'est trop douloureux à entendre. Presque trop douloureux à penser.

Et pourtant…Et pourtant je trouve ça _jouissif_.

Je suis une honte. Dans mon propre domaine, oui, peut-être.

On ne verra jamais un dragon naître de l'alliance de deux lethifolds. Alors je le sais, je suis sans aucun doute mauvais comme mes parents l'étaient, et comme beaucoup d'autres générations de Malfoy avant eux. J'ai pensé que j'étais différent, voilà tout. On fait tous des erreurs, non ? J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais échapper à tout ça. Et en la cherchant bien, la vérité finit toujours par arriver. Et la vérité, c'est que je suis pire qu'eux. Pire que tous les autres. Même mon père aurait eu honte de moi, encore plus qu'avant. Même ma mère se moquerait de moi, si elle me voyait en ce moment. Elle me regarderait droit dans les yeux, ferait cette grimace de mépris qui lui est propre, et éclaterait d'un rire froid. Glacé, et distant.

Je soupire, tout en me frottant les yeux de ma main gauche. Je me passe la langue sur mes lèvres, avant de les pincer. Peut-être que… d'un certain point de vue, cette baragouineuse de Skeeter a raison, dans ses idées et propos. Peut-être que je devrais être enfermé, entre mes deux parents, et devenir encore un peu plus glauque, jusqu'à ce que je devienne aussi fou que toutes les centaines de prisonniers qui m'entoureraient.

… Et voilà le Moi dépressif qui refait surface. Qui l'aurait cru ?

J'ai toujours été sous influence. Je m'en rends compte, maintenant. Après tout ce temps. Il est arrivé trop tard, le moment où je m'aperçois de tout ça. Depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours été bercé par les préjugés, les clichés, et l'étiquette Ô combien prodigieuse des familles nobles, dont je fais partie. Non, rayez ça... Dont je _faisais_ partie.

_Un esprit parfait, un sang parfait, une allure parfaite._

Un crédo sympa, hein ? Que j'ai quand même pris au pied de la lettre. Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce que j'ai toujours voulu être quelqu'un de parfait. Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été, mais, j'ai essayé et voulu l'être, comme un forcené.

Dans ma famille – surtout mon père—, les gens se sont bizarrement toujours interrogé sur moi. Est-ce que je fais l'affaire, est-ce que je serai capable de faire ce que l'on me dira de faire, est-ce que je suis bien un digne fils de Serpents ? Est-ce que j'allais être un… faible ? Père en est venu à la conclusion que j'étais un vrai Malfoy. Un vrai et digne fils à papa, qui suivrait chaque commande, chaque demande. Que plus tard, au moment venu, j'aurai du cran. Parce que je n'aurai pas le droit de reculer.

Et je me suis rendu compte moi-même que je n'étais pas ça. Je n'avais pas de volonté, c'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pas de courage non plus. Pas ce genre de courage où il faut foncer à l'aveuglette, et où il faut être constamment menacé pour agir. Ça, ce n'est pas… C'est pas… Bordel, j'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement ! … Quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas obéir à mon propre père, mon monde, tel que je le percevais, a chaviré. Ouais, ça sonne comme le discours d'un mec digne d'un film dramatique de mauvais genre, mais… J'ai été comme assailli. Toujours par cette immorale vérité. Et j'ai regretté. J'ai eu peur. Et toutes mes prières pour que je sois pardonné ont été récompensées par un fardeau.

Et à chaque fardeau, sa découverte. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches. Ce n'était pas évident, puisqu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce domaine, à Poudlard. Et ça ne m'étonne pas. Enfin, on peut trouver, si l'on cherche au bon endroit. Et cet endroit, c'est pire que la Réserve. Je me suis pris les mauvais regards de Mme. Pince, pendant tout le temps où je suis resté dans la bibliothèque. Pendant des heures entières.

_L'Etude des Moldus. _Oui. C'est dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, lire un livre concernant les pires sous-genres de l'Humanité… Et pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai nagé à travers des chapitres et des notions plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. De la chasse aux sorcières jusqu'à la mort des Kennedy, de l'invention du premier téléphone jusqu'au Project Aiko, pour enfin tomber et entrer dans les méandres de la psychologie à l'eau de rose. Pour enfin trouver ce que je cherchais. Et je crois bien que si mes yeux pouvaient être les mêmes que ceux de Superman (j'ai passé des heures entières dans la culture moldue, il fallait forcément que tout me reste dans la tête…), ce livre aurait été véritablement torturé et détruit, ainsi que tout ses congénères, tant qu'à faire. La raison ? L'incrédulité que je ressentais face aux paragraphes que mes yeux parcouraient. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment je pouvais à la fois dénigrer ce que je lisais, et y adhérer complètement. Chaque traitre mot sonnait faux et vrai en même temps. Alors je relisais, pour me fixer. Une fois, deux fois. Trois. Ce mot tombait, s'accrochait et remontait contre les parois de mon crâne, s'introduisait dans mon cerveau, le grattait, avant d'y faire son nid, satisfait. Et c'est avec un nouvel angle que je regardais le mot. _Dysmorphophobie_.

C'était mauvais. Mais par Merlin, que tous ces mots m'allaient comme un gant… !

Je soupire.

En y repensant, je n'en reviens toujours pas. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi, entre tous, c'est moi qui suis victime de cette chose. Suis-je donc faible au point d'attraper l'un des plus stupides et irréalistes complexes qui ait jamais existé ?... L'attraper comme un enfant peu attentif attrapant un rhume ? Ben apparemment, ouais. Sacrément, même !

Je l'ai attrapé comme j'ai attrapé cette goutte d'eau dans l'œil.

Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter là. Mais ça ne peut jamais s'arrêter. Il faut toujours que ça continue. C'est pour ça que maintenant je suis comme pris entre quatre murs. Je suis dans un cercueil se balançant au bout d'une falaise, la moitié dans le vide, l'autre menaçant de glisser. Il ne suffit que d'un simple poids, un peu trop lourd, pour que tout bascule. C'est une situation amère, mais pour ne pas tomber, pour survivre, il faut enlever tout poids. Et une fois que l'on commence à vouloir se sauver, et à ressentir l'euphorie que l'idée de survie apporte, on ne peut plus se résoudre à arrêter.

On en oublie la falaise, le cercueil, la mort… on ne pense plus qu'à soi. On devient son propre tueur, derrière un voile de douce satisfaction.

_La bêtise humaine…_

…

Je plisse mes yeux, et entrouvre ma bouche d'un air songeur.

Pomfrey ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me triture trop le cerveau ? Sûrement. De la tachycardie, hein ? Se triturer le cerveau amène la tachycardie à ses côtés, c'est vrai. Je hoche la tête tout en en venant à cette conclusion. Il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter, non plus. Ce n'est rien de bien grave… Mais c'est pourtant logique que je le fasse, non ? C'est même normal, c'est un réflexe, de s'inquiéter, lorsqu'on apprend ce genre de chose. J'apprends que je suis encore plus déréglé, après tout. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, me mets à prendre mon pouls, en enserrant mon poignet. Je ne sens rien. Haha, apparemment, je n'ai pas de cœur ! Mon nez se fronce. Très bien, Draco, tu t'améliores.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, m'exaspérant moi-même. Je laisse échapper un rire aigre de ma gorge. Vais-je être sujet à un cas de personnalités multiples, maintenant ? Allez-y, je suis ouvert à toutes propositions !

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres. _Ouvert à toutes propositions…_ Est-ce que je me rends compte du nombre de choses que ça implique, une phrase comme ça ?

Je pose ma main sur le côté gauche de mon torse, tâtonnant afin de trouver des pulsations. Je n'ai jamais été bon, pour trouver mon pouls, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ça, ou si c'est tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très doué en ce qui concerne l'approche d'un corps humain. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, dans mon cas.

Après les avoir trouvé, je me focalise sur elles. Ce sont des pulsations normales, pourtant. Rien qui ne sortent de l'ordinaire, ou qui me chamboule, en tout cas. Mais là encore… Bah, je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce que mon cœur batte frénétiquement pendant des heures entières, non plus… Enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est passé depuis longtemps j'imagine. Une crise de tachycardie, ça peut être bref, d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Pomfrey m'a dit qu'il y avait des risques que ce soit lié au stress, ou à de l'anxiété. Voyons, voyons, maintenant… Qu'est-ce qui a pu me rendre stressé et anxieux ? Je ne vois vraiment pas.

Oh ! Suis-je bête ? Y'a bien eu cette putain de chute lors du cours de potion !

_Il ne faut pas s'énerver, rappelle-toi…_ Hun-hun, je n'ai jamais entendu cette consigne ! Mes mâchoires se crispent, et je sens la colère me reconquérir. Foutus crétins qui n'ont rien fait pour éviter cet accident ! Je suis sûr qu'ils savaient tous ce qui se passait, ce qui allait se produire. Ils ont dû bien rire dans mon dos, ces… GAH !

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Il faut que je me rappelle qui était là. Si je me rappelle bien des visages de ces attardés, alors je pourrai savoir qui est le lamentable connard qui a eu l'audace de me faire ça, à moi !

Granger, déjà. Elle était là, et j'étais à à peine un mètre d'elle. Ça me semble impossible, qu'elle ait fait ça. Elle était assise, et elle travaillait. Enfin, elle discutait. Bon, discuter est un bien grand mot, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait _pipeletter_ avec moi… Bref, elle n'était pas en mesure de faire ça. A moins qu'elle ait acquis la capacité de faire deux choses en même temps. Je sais que les femmes peuvent faire des tas de choses en même temps, surtout commérer lorsqu'elles font leur ménage, mais Granger n'aurait jamais pu se détourner de son travail. Ça j'en suis certain.

Ensuite… Amelia Dodger. Ses seins sont tellement gros qu'elle devait passer tout son temps à essayer de voir ce qui se passait dans son chaudron, et non dans son décolleté. Vraiment, je n'exagère pas. A chaque fois que je la vois, elle essaye de se pencher pour voir ce qu'il y a devant elle. Et puis si jamais elle avait rompu cette routine, elle n'aurait pas pu me faire tomber, elle était bien trop loin de moi.

Pete Strauss n'aurait pas fait ça non plus. Il aurait très bien pu le faire, bien sûr, sans aucun doute. Mais d'ordinaire il s'en fiche royalement de moi. Je suis comme une fourmi au milieu d'une fourmilière, pour lui. Je pense qu'il considère tous les autres élèves comme tels. Qu'on ne vienne pas dire que Serpentard est la pire des maisons : Serdaigle n'est pas mieux.

Les sœurs Patil… Ces gourdes étaient trop prises dans leur conversation que j'imagine sans importance, comme toutes les autres. Lavande Brown étaient trop occupée à regarder – à reluquer, plutôt – toutes les personnes de sexe masculin présents dans la pièce, ainsi qu'à soupirer sur son aventure désastreuse avec ce grand pitre de Weasley, qu'elle fixait telle une harpie s'apprêtant à foncer sur un enfant.

Stop. Arrêt sur image. _Weasley_. Je grogne.

Par Merlin et son amant de roi (encore un effet de la culture Moldue…) !

Ce bougre de Weasley et son Saint-Potter ! Ils étaient juste derrière moi et Granger. Ma bouche se tord en une grimace de colère, et mes sourcils se froncent.

« Ça… Je suis sûr que ces sales cons sont la cause de tout ça ! », je m'exclame à voix haute, les dents serrées. Ces enfoirés ne perdent rien pour attendre. Il est d'ailleurs temps que je dégage de cet endroit pour pouvoir m'occuper d'eux personnellement ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours ici ? Pomfrey aurait du me sortir d'ici il y a déjà… (Je regarde autour de moi, mais ne voit ni pendule, ni horloge.) Peu importe, ça fait déjà depuis très longtemps, j'en suis certain. Elle s'est peut-être abstenue en voyant que je m'étais endormi.

Ai-je moyen de partir en catimini ? Mais oui, très certainement, monsieur !

En êtes-vous sûr ? Mais oui, monsieur !

Oh, eh bien, si vous insistez !

Je sors du lit inconfortable, et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds. La partie supérieure de mon visage dépasse du rideau bleu. Mes yeux furètent de gauche à droite. Aucun signe de l'infirmière dans la pièce principale. Ça veut dire que ça ne causera de tort à personne, si je me tire en douce maintenant. Je me remet bien sur mes pieds, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Je ne suis pas habillé. _Right…_ Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je sorte comme ça. Ça causerait une surcharge de fantasmes autour de moi. Un sourire goguenard prend place sur mon visage. Je m'observe du mieux que je peux, et passe une main sur mon torse et mon ventre. Mon sourire se dissipe, puis je hausse un sourcil, caressant machinalement ma peau. _Si quelqu'un rentre maintenant, tu auras l'air d'un type très bizarre, Draco. _Je secoue ma tête, et laisse retomber ma main.

Donc, mes vêtements… Je regarde autour de moi, et finit par les voir de l'autre côté du lit. Je grimpe sur le lit pour traverser la cabine plus rapidement. Une fois que je pose mes mains sur le tas de vêtements gris foncé, je soupire. Ce n'est pas de la soie, ce n'est pas du cachemire, encore moins du velours… Des vêtements bon marché, sans aucun créateur reconnu à leur origine. Au moins, ils sont à ma taille, et ils me vont à peu près bien. C'est déjà ça… Moi, modeste ? Non, je vous rassure, je n'en suis pas encore arrivé là. Même si on pourrait le penser.

On pourrait également penser qu'ayant tiré un trait sur ce que j'étais avant, j'aurais également changé de style vestimentaire. Eh bien non. Les vêtements sombres et près du corps, ainsi que les cols hauts sont toujours ma marque de fabrique. Et si je n'ai néanmoins plus mon écharpe vert et argent qui m'accompagnait à chaque balade dans le parc, j'en ai une plus sobre, un noir simple, sans aucun baratin. On ne perd pas sa classe du jour au lendemain !

En parlant de classe… Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, et tente de leur redonner forme avec mes doigts. Je ne sais pas si ça ressemble à quelque chose, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun miroir ici.

Peu importe, l'heure n'est pas à chipoter. L'heure est à la vengeance ! Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de théâtral, je tiens à le préciser.

Après avoir défroissé un minimum mes vêtements, je m'approche de la sortie de la cabine. Je saisis le rideau, et commence à le tirer de côté, pour l'ouvrir, et ainsi – ô joie !, sortir enfin de l'infirmerie –, lorsque j'entends la grande porte principale s'ouvrir. Je me fige, et relâche le rideau. La porte se ferme discrètement, et j'entends des petits pas se rapprocher de ma cabine. Se rapprocher de l'endroit où je me tiens, le visage soudainement dénué d'expression. Je laisse ma main retomber à mon côté, et regarde autour de moi, pour trouver une issue. Comme l'on peut s'en douter, il n'y en a aucune. Tout se joue entre moi, le lit, le rideau, et la personne qui s'apprête à entrer d'un moment à l'autre dans mon espace privé. Qui est-ce ? Pomfrey ? Elle n'aurait pas été aussi discrète, et ses pas sont plus lourds, plus trainants, marqués par l'âge. Et si je me cachais tout simplement sous le lit ? Je grogne intérieurement. Non, mais a-t-on déjà entendu une idée aussi stupide qu'irréaliste ? Je suis bien trop grand pour passer sous le lit. Mes pieds dépasseraient d'au moins dix centimètres, si j'y allais. Et puis, me coller contre le sol ? Non, non.

Je décide donc d'agir de la manière la plus simple, même si je sais que j'aurai l'air soit d'un parfait idiot, soit d'un mec très bizarre. Je reste debout et immobile face au rideau, à quelques centimètres de l'ouverture. Je pense que pour le coup, c'est plutôt du mec très bizarre que je me rapproche. Je fronce les sourcils et rive mes yeux sur le sol, avant de déglutir.

Les pas s'arrêtent. C'est bien à ma cabine que cette personne voulait se rendre. Le rideau se met à bouger. Légèrement, tout d'abord. Puis il commence à coulisser.

Je retiens ma respiration, et mes yeux s'écarquillent. J'attends. Je vois déjà la main qui tire le rideau. Assez fine, d'une couleur beige, avec une bague dorée ornée d'une pierre rouge sur le majeur droit. Mon nez se plisse. Couleur Gryffondor. Beurk, quel mauvais goût…

Le rideau s'ouvre entièrement, et je sens mes sourcils se hausser, et mon corps se tendre.

« Bon sang… ! »

Elle sursaute.

Granger. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Combien de fois je vais devoir la croiser, aujourd'hui ? C'est plus que toutes mes autres années dans cette école réunies !

Je fais un pas en arrière, reprenant mon regard suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », je demande d'un ton froid.

Elle ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de lever ses mains, et de faire plusieurs gestes incompréhensibles, comme s'ils étaient sensés l'aider à trouver ce qu'elle devait répondre à ma question. Elle tourne la tête plusieurs fois, et rougit. Je hausse un sourcil. Qu'elle ne me dise pas que je suis un égoïste, plus tard…

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Tu es la préfète. », dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule. Au moins, c'est un début de conversation normal. La jeune femme semble être nettement soulagée, et saute sur l'occasion. Elle acquiesce.

« Oui, c'est ça, je suis la préfète ! dit-elle. Alors, tu comprends, je dois savoir comment ça se passe pour toi. Enfin, je veux dire, dans combien de temps tu sors d'ici… (Elle me scanne des pieds à la tête.) Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que tu répondes. Tu allais partir, j'imagine ?

- Réponse correcte, j'acquiesce. Vingt points pour Gryffondor.

- Ha… Ha… (Elle affiche un sourire crispé.) C'est très amusant, Draco.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'était pourtant pas sensé l'être », je réplique.

Granger me fixe d'un air incrédule. Un silence gênant s'installe. Super ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça se finisse toujours de cette manière ? A chaque fois que quelqu'un commence à me parler, il finit par se taire et par ne plus oser ouvrir la bouche. J'imagine que je ne dois pas être quelqu'un de très agréable ou de très sociable… Ça doit se ressentir quand je parle. Je me passe inconsciemment une main sur la nuque, essayant de trouver une autre accroche, histoire de débloquer une autre conversation. Qui, espérons-le, ne finisse pas par un silence pesant, et qui me révèle la vraie raison de la présence de cette fille ici.

Un éclair de lucidité. Un sujet de conversation arrive dans ma tête. Sans réfléchir, je parle.

« C'est étonnant que Pomfrey t'ait donné l'autorisation de venir ici. D'ordinaire, elle envoie balader tous ceux qui n'ont aucune raison d'être ici. Elle ne laisse passer personne. Un peu comme, heu… Comme Gandalf …? »

_Quand tu parles sans réfléchir, toi, t'exagères pas, hein…_

La jeune femme se met à sourire, et rit doucement, amusée par la comparaison. Je remercie les livres concernant la culture Moldue, qui apparemment ne sont pas qu'inutiles. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis ce nom, étant donné que j'avais oublié que les parents de Granger étaient moldus. C'est normal qu'elle connaisse ce personnage. Finalement, je pourrais facilement être nommé locuteur de l'année ! … Comment j'ai pu oublier qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe ?

« C'est étonnant que tu connaisses Gandalf, commence-t-elle, mais je ne te questionnerais pas sur ce sujet. En fait, je n'ai pas demandé d'autorisation, pour venir ici. Je suis venue comme ça, en espérant ne pas me faire… repérer. »

Je reste la regarder pendant quelque secondes, le visage inexpressif. Je l'examine, comme pour savoir si elle dit la vérité. Puis un sourire moqueur étire mes lèvres.

« Tiens, Granger qui ne respecte pas les règles… Ma parole, que c'est rare de voir ça ! Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Apparemment elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup ce genre de moquerie, puisque je vois nettement ses sourcils se froncer, et sa bouche perdre son sourire. Elle réplique :

« J'ai peut-être violé plus de règles que tu ne l'as jamais fais, rien qu'au cours de l'année dernière, Malfoy. »

Mon sourire s'efface simultanément, et je fronce les sourcils. Je reste la fixer avec colère pendant quelque secondes.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce n'est plus le sujet, plus depuis que tout ce bordel s'est terminé. Maintenant, à la place de changer de sujet, j'aurais aimé que tu me dises la vérité. La vraie raison pour laquelle tu es ici. Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité, ça s'entend et ça se voit. Tu n'es pas ton 'moi' habituel. » Je la regarde, et soupire. Je n'attends même pas sa réponse, et enchaine directement. « Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Pomfrey ? Pourquoi être venue tout de suite ? Surtout en sachant que cette vieille femme a une passion pour la chasse aux élèves trop curieux. »

« Un travail de préfet n'attend pas ! », elle répond, sans aucune hésitation cette fois-ci.

Je hausse un sourcil, regarde le sol, et hoche la tête.

Nouveau silence.

Trois secondes.

Quatre.

Cinq.

Six.

Se-

« Alors, heu, tu sors maintenant ? », demande-t-elle, apparemment aussi à cours d'idées que moi.

« Ouais, c'est ce qui est prévu. », je réponds. Une demie-vérité, certes, mais je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps ici si ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire !

« Et… Comment tu vas ? », elle demande. Je relève les yeux et la regarde avec un air blasé. Est-ce qu'on est en train de jouer une conversation à l'envers ? C'est par cette phrase qu'elle aurait du commencer à me parler en premier lieu…

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait violemment pousser par un idiot de connard de lâche que je vais déglinguer… et comme quelqu'un qui s'est explosé la tête contre le sol d'une salle des donjons, en étant observés par plus d'une trentaine d'élèves me haïssant tous. », je réponds nonchalamment, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Tu es toujours aussi exagérateur, Draco ? »

« Granger, crois-moi, il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'exagérer. »

« … Désolée. » Elle baisse la tête un instant, puis me regarde à nouveau, scannant mon visage. « Ça te fait mal ? »

« Pardon ? »Je fronce les sourcils. « Comment ça ?... Hey, Granger, si c'est pour te moquer de moi en me posant des questions humiliantes, tu peux te taire. » Je la regarde méchamment, mais elle hausse un sourcil, ne semblant pas comprendre. Puis elle lève légèrement la tête, et la hoche lentement.

« Je parlais de ta tête, Draco. Ta tête. Ça te fait mal ? »

Ma tête.

Je suis un idiot. Bien évidemment qu'elle parlait de ma tête. De quoi d'autre parlerait-elle ?

« Ma tête. Ouais. Je souffre le martyre… » Je hausse les épaules. « Ça va mieux. Avec tout ce qu'on m'a mis dans les veines, c'est normal. »

Granger m'observe à nouveau, et tente de me sourire. « J'aimerais être Médicomage, moi aussi. Pour pouvoir sauver, pour pouvoir prévenir, pour pouvoir guérir, pour donner espoir aux gens qui n'en ont plus… » Elle baisse le regard vers mon torse, mes bras, mes jambes, puis me regarde dans les yeux. « Pour les raisonner, aussi. Peut-être que c'est l'une des principales raisons qui me donne envie d'étudier la médecine. »

Je la regarde, et laisse échapper un soupir. « … Je le sais. Tu as déjà dis que tu voulais l'être, plusieurs fois. J'ai… une bonne audition. Et toi et tes amis parlez plus fort que nécessaire. » Je détourne le regard. Une demi-vérité, ou un demi-mensonge ? Elle ne répond pas, cette fois. « Tu sais qui m'a fais ça ? »

« Non, Draco, je ne le sais pas… » Elle baisse les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de trop.

« Granger… », je commence, menaçant. Elle n'est généralement pas une personne encline au mensonge, mais qui suis-je pour savoir si elle ment ou dit la vérité ? Elle n'est pas mon amie, au contraire. Et si j'avais le choix concernant un ennemi, moi-même j'aurais menti. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle ne pense pas la même chose, qu'elle ne procède pas de la même façon, et qu'elle ne me ment pas ? Qu'est-ce qui me donne l'assurance que tout ce qu'elle fait depuis tout à l'heure n'est pas qu'une stratégie de mauvais goût pour, je sais pas, me tendre un piège par exemple ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, et ne me menace surtout pas ! Je te dis la vérité. Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder qui avait fait ça ! Mon premier réflexe a été de voir si tu allais bien. »

…

Hum, ouaip'.

Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Toute cette histoire ne tourne pas rond. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, je n'ai jamais été ailleurs que dans les situations qui ne tournaient pas rond ! Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand l'un de mes ennemis s'inquiète pour moi ? Il est sûr que je ne hais pas Granger comme je hais Weasley et Potter, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle me parle ainsi, comme si ma santé lui importait _vraiment_. Alors que c'est faux.

C'est certain, maintenant. C'est le balafré qui a demandé à la brune de venir ici. Il m'a poussé en cours, a été déçu que j'aille à l'infirmerie, et pour se venger il a envoyé l'une de ses sbires pour me causer du tort et m'humilier encore plus. Il veut m'humilier en faisant en sorte que je sois amadoué par des belles paroles, et en me faisant tomber dans la confiance face à des questions telles celles que Granger m'a posées ! Il a prévu le coup. Il a du se dire que je me méfierais plus facilement si c'était un élève parmi tant d'autres qui venaient me voir. Alors, il a envoyé quelqu'un que je connaissais. Et bien évidemment, une femme. Manque de chance, ce genre de combine ne marche pas avec moi ! Je sens plus que n'entends mes dents grincer. Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer à ce genre de jeux avec moi. Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il faut réfléchir à deux fois avant de me provoquer. Je vais lui coller la raclée de sa vie, à ce binoclard ! Même Voldy à côté, ça sera rien.

Mes poings se serrent, et je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau.

« Granger, je sais que pour être médicomage, il faut savoir pratiquer des choses sur un vrai sujet. Mais je ne veux pas être ce sujet. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Qu'on _fasse semblant_ de s'inquiéter pour moi, plutôt. Je ne suis pas ton patient, je ne le serai jamais, alors ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux et cette expression que seuls les médecins ont avec leurs patients ! Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez faire. Et je suis même déçu que Potter t'utilise, _toi_, pour qu'_il_ puisse parvenir à _ses _propres fins. Il aurait pu te laisser en dehors de ça, puisque cela ne te regarde pas. Et rien que pour ça, il me déçoit encore plus. Quand tu retourneras auprès de tes… _amis_… pense à lui dire que s'il veut me causer du tort, qu'il le fasse lui-même, et qu'il se comporte comme un homme. Qu'il vienne me voir lui-même. Qu'il se mette face à moi, qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et qu'il fasse ce qu'il a à faire. Ou qu'il essaye, en tout cas. Tu lui diras qu'utiliser une femme pour m'amadouer est une des idées les plus abjectes que j'ai pu jamais imaginer. Tu lui diras que… » Je sens mes joues devenir rouges de colère, et mon souffle se charger. Le visage de Granger se décompose. « Tu lui diras que si c'est la manière qu'il a de voir ses amis, alors il ne vaut pas mieux que moi il y a quelques années. Tu lui diras qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que son pire ennemi, qu'il n'est pas mieux que le type qu'il a méprisé pendant tant d'années. Qu'il est un minable, que je le méprise au plus haut point, et qu'il n'a jamais rien compris ! Et tu lui diras que si jamais… Si jamais il tente de refaire une chose pareille, je le mettrai au tapis. Je compte bien lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes, de toute manière. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Dès que je le verrais. Dès que je rentrerais. »

Granger écarquille les yeux, et recule d'un pas, en me regardant avec une lueur de crainte dans les yeux. « Quand tu rentreras… ?! Malfoy, ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas de mal à Harry. Ne recommence pas… _Ne recommencez pas_. Tu n'en as pas marre, de toutes ces bagarres ? Tu… Vous n'en avez pas marre, de toujours vous provoquer l'un l'autre, de toujours essayer de rabaisser l'autre le plus possible ?! J'en a marre, de toutes vos conneries ! » Elle ferme les yeux, et lève son poing droit. « J'en ai ras-le-bol, de toutes ces situations de gamins dans lesquelles vous vous mettez ! J'en ai ma claque, de toujours devoir servir d'épaule ou de raison, lorsque quelque chose arrive à Harry, et qu'il se plaint ! Et puis… Et puis c'est _toi_, ici, qui ne comprends rien ! Tu te mets de fausses idées en tête ! Harry n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je suis venu ici de mon plein gré, et non pas… » Elle reprend son souffle. « Tu es déçu d'Harry, hein ? Et bien moi, je suis déçue par tes paroles. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, Malfoy, et c'est réciproque. Mais chaque chose que je fais, je la fais _parce que j'en ai putain d'envie_, tu entends ?! Je ne suis pas un leurre utilisé par Harry. Je ne suis pas l'un de ses jouets ! Je ne suis pas… » Elle souffle bruyamment, les dents serrées. « Tu es paranoïaque, Draco, tu le sais, ça ?! PA-RA-NO-ÏAQUE ! Tout ce que tu dis, tout ce que tu penses, maintenant, c'est faux ! »

Je me tais. Je me sens comme tétanisé. C'est la première fois que Granger me parle comme ça. Elle m'a déjà foutu un coup de poing, elle m'a déjà hurlé dessus… mais ça, ce qu'elle vient de faire, ça n'a rien à voir. Ça me fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé renversé sur la tête. Je regarde Granger dans les yeux. Je cherche à savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces iris bruns. De la colère ? De la rage ? Elle souffle une nouvelle fois, et porte sa main droite jusque son front, tandis que la gauche se pose sur sa hanche. Elle secoue sa tête, une grimace amère sur ses lèvres. Un sillon se dessine entre ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Puis il disparaît, aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Ses sourcils se redressent, et elle soupire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, les lèvres pincées dans un sourire triste. « J'en ai assez… Vous ne comprenez rien, vous deux. Je… » Elle baisse le regard, et commence à se tourner vers la porte de sortie. « Je lui dirai. Je dirai à Harry ce que tu voulais que je lui dise. Et si vous devez encore une fois vous battre… faites-le. Mais je ne serais pas là pour apporter mon aide. »

Elle part.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

« Hermione ! »

Elle se fige, à mi-chemin entre moi et la sortie. Et elle se retourne, les sourcils haussés. Elle attend que je parle.

Alors je parle.

« Si… Si tout ce que j'ai dis est faux, et si ce que tu dis est vrai… Pourquoi ? » je la regarde avec une soudaine sensation d'angoisse et de désespoir dans le corps. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? Quelle est la vraie raison ? »

Elle réfléchit, et sourit d'un air triste et compréhensif à la fois. « J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça, seul, triste, sombre, chaque jour. Je trouve que tu ne devrais pas être comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. On a tous perdu quelque chose, pendant la Guerre. Beaucoup de choses. Mais nous n'avons pas perdu notre vie. Nous n'avons pas perdu notre jeunesse. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose dont tu dois prendre conscience… C'est que tout ça, ça ne durera pas. Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil, Draco. Comme tous les autres l'ont fais. Il faut que tu passes à travers tout ça. Pas que tu l'oublies, juste que tu l'acceptes, et que tu passes à autre chose. Que tu profites. » Nos regards se soutiennent. « Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, Draco. »


	6. Chapter 5

Mon Dieu. Est-ce que ça fait vraiment deux mois que je n'ai pas publié ? ... Honte à moi.

Je suis vraiment désolééée... J'ai eu quelques soucis ces temps-ci, alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire et à venir sur le site pour publier. Mais, hey ! Me revoilà, pas encore morte ! :D

Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, je suis assez partagée à son égard, et y'a enfin un petit peu de progrès quand à certaines situations ! (Un petit petit peu, attention) Je pense que ce chapitre pourra répondre à certaines questions que comportaient quelques reviews. Bien sûr, je ne compte pas faire du spoil, et donc tout déballer ;)

Je suis contente que vous vous exprimiez sur cette fiction, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je suis contente que ma manière d'écrire vous plaise, et que... oui, que ça vous plaise voilà ! :3

Again, merci pour les reviews, pour les nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire, qui la placent en favoris... Merci-merci ! :D

Maintenant, une petite réponse aux reviews, en général. _Merci pour les compliments ! :D Pour ce qui concerne les petits soucis de Draco... j'en parlerai plus tard. Je pense que cette fiction sera plutôt assez longue, donc je fais certaines choses lentement. Les précisions viendront avec le temps, et j'espère que ça rajoutera un peu de piment à tout ça. Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! (Huh... Huhuh.)_

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour montrer ce que vous pensez... Ca me fera plaisir et ça pourra m'aider aussi ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air, comme ça, mais quand on a rien à faire, à Poudlard, ça peut être super ennuyeux. J'ai connu des jours chez les Dursley où le temps passait plus vite… A coup de tondeuse à gazon et de petits-déjeuners à ne pas faire brûler, certes. Mais au moins, ça passait vite. Non pas que je veuille que cela se passe à nouveau… Quelle corvée. Mais, il faut l'avouer, ici, maintenant, on s'ennuie ferme. _Je _m'ennuie ferme, en fait. C'est vrai, il n'y a plus aucune salle qui me soit inconnue, ce n'est plus aussi drôle de faire tourner Rusard en bourrique, voler des choses dans la réserve de potions n'a plus aucun intérêt quand ce n'est pas Snape qui est là pour pester contre moi, et même la Forêt Interdite ne m'attire plus tant que ça. Toutes les idioties qui me faisaient rêver avant ont comme perdu leur charme. Ouais, je le jure, y'a vraiment rien à faire. Je me suis déjà fais arnaquer assez de fois par les soi-disant produits « hyper cool » de George, alors je ne compte pas en réutiliser de sitôt non plus. Je pourrais prendre de l'avance sur mes devoirs, ou même me mettre à réviser pour les examens de fin d'années. Je pourrais. Je pourrais, si j'en avais envie ! Mais même en m'ennuyant sec pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et en en étant réduit à l'état de flemmard désespéré, cette idée ne me parait pas agréable du tout. Ça aurait été inquiétant, d'ailleurs, si ça m'avait alléché. Je pourrais aller faire un tour dans les airs avec mon balai… si j'en avais toujours un. Or, ce n'est plus le cas non plus ! Qui sait dans quel état je le retrouverais, si je me mettais à fouiller tous les alentours du Poudlard d'après-guerre, enfoui sous terre… Je pourrais toujours aller faire un tour dans le parc, ou bien déambuler dans le château, ou encore passer des heures dans la salle de bain des préfets, au point de m'endormir dans l'eau – même l'idée de devenir tout ridé pourrait être plaisante !

Sauf qu'il y a un hic : je suis un vrai flemmard. Et en bon flemmard, je ne veux pas me lever. Je ne veux faire aucune activité me demandant ne serait-ce que l'effort le plus minime. Bouger mes fesses pour m'extirper des coussins ? Non, merci. Lever un bras, ou même le petit doigt ? Oh, non, ça me botte pas trop… Prendre la peine de refermer la bouche après avoir baillé aux corneilles ? Oh non, certainement pas ! Je serais capable de me bloquer la mâchoire. Préciser aux gens qui m'entourent que je risque de ronfler légèrement, lorsque je fais une sieste ? Pas la peine, il n'y a que Ron une dizaine d'autres élèves – à peine – dans la salle. Et eux ne prennent pas la peine de s'excuser lorsqu'ils gênent les autres. Alors il n'y a pas de raison que je le fasse non plus…

Alors me voilà, affalé en travers d'un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche ouverte, mes jambes pendantes, pathétiques, balancées sur un accoudoir, et mon bras gauche replié derrière ma nuque, tandis que son congénère se racle contre le sol. Même mes lunettes se mettent de guingois sur mon visage, une branche menaçant de rentrer en collision avec l'un de mes yeux, l'autre une fois de plus, à moitié tordue. Bah, elles en ont vu de plus rudes, comme journées. Aujourd'hui, elles ne sont pas à plaindre.

Comme je le disais, ici, il n'y a rien à faire, à part peut-être envisager la possibilité d'imiter un mort pendant des heures. Je dois d'ailleurs vraiment y ressembler, tant j'imagine que je commence à sentir le cadavre. Oh, moi et mon élégance… Doit-on me blâmer ? Ma chambre – et donc, ma salle de bain – est à au moins trente mètres de l'endroit où j'ai pris racines ! Et un arbre ne doit jamais changer de place trop souvent… J'en suis réduit à un point où je suis obligé de rester planté là, telle une étoile de mer ayant trouvée une place confortable avec assez de nourriture aux alentours. Quoique, ici, il n'y a rien à manger. Exceptées, peut-être, des miettes de gâteaux ou de cookies. Des miettes moisies, sans aucun intérêt. Pour ce qui est de l'étoile de mer… Ça me rappelle l'un des cartoon que Dudley adorait regarder avant, quand j'étais encore le bon à tout faire de leurs Majestés des Dursley. Pour une fois, je dois me rallier au côté sorcier : vraiment, quel moldu a été capable d'imaginer un truc pareil ? Une éponge vivant dans un ananas sous la mer, ayant pour métier de travailler dans un restaurant ? Il faut être vraiment cinglé !

A part ne rien faire, il se trouve que je rêvasse. Je pense à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je pense à l'état plus que chaotique de mes chaussures, je pense à la branche d'arbre qui s'est coincée dans mes cheveux tout à l'heure, je pense à Hagrid qui s'est récemment mis à jouer du biniou et à chasser les korrigans autour de sa cabane et jusque dans les tréfonds des bois, à Pattenrond qui a pour habitude de s'allonger sur la tête de Ron lorsqu'il dort, à Ginny qui me fait signe lorsqu'elle me croise dans les couloirs, à Ginny lorsqu'elle me fait des clins d'œil, à Ginny qui m'apprend chaque jour des anecdotes insolites, à mon estomac qui grogne depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, à l'engourdissement de mon bras qui va sans doute bientôt exploser sous la pression du sang… A pleins de choses joyeuses, vraiment.

Au fait que j'aie été témoin de la chute assez burlesque de Malfoy, et au fait que je me sois juré de revoir ça encore et encore grâce à une pensine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot, parfois, ce mec. Idiot, mais drôle ! C'est dingue que ce soit toujours lorsqu'il se fasse mal ou lorsqu'il se prenne un sort par un professeur, qu'il donne envie de rire. Il devrait postuler pour une place dans un cirque. Je n'irais pas le voir, bien sûr, mais rien que de l'imaginer faire des choses ridicules et contre son gré… Ouais, c'est déjà assez pour être comique.

Je secoue la tête, raisonnablement, pour ne pas me déplacer quelques vertèbres. Allez, ne pensons pas à ce folichon de peroxydé.

Je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, et observe ce que je peux de la salle commune, pour la énième fois.

La majorité des élèves sont des Gryffondors, donc la plus grande partie des couleurs utilisées dans la décoration de la salle sont le rouge et le doré. Avec quelques touches de noir, de bleu et d'argenté, pour représenter Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Les couleurs de Serpentard ? Quelles couleurs de Serpentard ? Pourquoi on en utiliserait ? Ah, vraiment, les gens ont parfois des idées bizarres… Il y a plusieurs tableaux, aussi. L'un d'entre eux représente une femme récoltant des pommes d'un arbre, un autre montrant un enfant passant ses journées à lire des grimoires, sur un fauteuil à la pointe de l'aristocratie, avec un monocle face à son œil droit. Je n'ai jamais compris la raison de leur présence ici. Peut-être qu'eux aussi représentent quelque chose ? La femme et les pommes montrent peut-être le plaisir simple des Pouffsouffle, et l'enfant, la sagesse des Serdaigle. Ouais, c'est peut-être ça.

Le tableau le plus important, en revanche, est aussi le plus compliqué à cerner. On aurait pu croire que c'était facile, après tout ce temps… Dumbledore, endormi sur une simple chaise, avec des chaussettes en laine à ses pieds. Je souris. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec le vieil homme. A chaque fois que je m'en approche, je me rends compte qu'il est soit endormi, soit parti Dieu-sait-où, pour faire Dieu-sait-quoi. C'est peut-être justement fait exprès. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, des foules d'élèves seraient capables de le harceler du matin jusqu'au soir, s'il était présent et conscient. Peut-être que c'est une sorte de sortilège, que McGonagall aurait fixé sur la toile. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pense, avec Ron et Hermione. Et si Hermione pense quelque chose, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit vrai, on le sait tous…

En parlant de ces deux-là… Ron n'a pas l'air de bien s'ennuyer, contrairement à moi. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, et l'observe vaguement. Il est un peu plus loin, assis sur une chaise face à une table qu'il a – hallelujah ! – réussi à faire apparaître avec un sort basique. Assez bancale, avec plusieurs pieds disloqués – me rappelant vaguement le Terrier, également très artistiquement penché. Il joue, comme l'on peut s'en douter, à son sempiternel jeu d'échec version Sorcier, auquel je n'ai jamais été très doué. Quand à Hermione… Quand à Hermione, je ne sais pas où elle est. Je viens juste de le remarquer, d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu'elle était là, il n'y a pas si longtemps…

« Hey, Ron, », je dis d'une voix sourde. « Où est passée Hermione ? Elle était là, il y a cinq minutes… »

Il ne me répond pas, et ne lève même pas les yeux. Il lève sa main, mais uniquement pour se gratter la nuque, avant de la baisser à nouveau. Je me demande pendant un moment s'il m'a bien entendu. Je pourrais le penser, si ce n'est pour le haussement d'épaules qu'il me donne après quelques instants. Ron, celui qui se fiche de tout, tout le temps… Il se moque presque de ce que je dis. C'est dingue, un vrai revirement, chez lui. Au moins, on peut dire qu'il est bien concentré, et qu'il ne s'ennuie pas, à regarder ses pions fracasser ceux du camp adverse, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai toujours trouvé ça… un tantinet barbare. Et un peu inutile, aussi.

Je reste silencieux, et continue d'observer Ron, fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à son manque de réaction alarmant. J'imagine qu'il sent que je le scrute, puisque je l'entends soupirer.

« C'est Hermione, Harry. Elle passe son temps à disparaître et à réapparaître quand on s'y attend le moins… », dit-il d'un ton nonchalant, presque las.

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil, incrédule. C'est tout ? Sérieusement ? Il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que ça ? Soit il a une confiance vraiment, _vraiment_ aveugle en Hermione, soit il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne. Peut-être les deux… Avec Ron, on ne sait jamais. Je toussote. Il me répond par un simple « hum ? » innocent. Merlin, parfois j'ai juste envie d'avoir un distributeur de tarte à portée de main pour pouvoir lui en balancer à volonté en pleine figure. Mon sourcil gauche tique. J'expire violemment par le nez. Si c'est moi qui lui répondais de cette manière en parlant de sa sœur, il m'arracherait les intestins par la gorge, et m'étranglerait ensuite avec, avant de m'accrocher au lustre… et peut-être de me faire tourner en chantant « _Car est un bon camaradeuh … !_ »

« Okay. Okay, c'est tout ? Tu ne te poses pas plus de questions ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est ta petite-amie, et qu'elle a une certaine manie de se mettre dans des situations délicates ? », je demande. Ça, pour se mettre dans de sales draps, elle est douée, Hermione. Ça se voit directement qu'elle fait partie de notre bande depuis le début. C'en est presque… effarant. « Enfin, je veux dire… ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? »

« Oh, Harry, tu sais, je crois que je m'y suis fais. » Il me fait un vague signe de main, les yeux toujours rivés sur son jeu. Puis, il tourne enfin ses yeux vers moi, légèrement plissés pas ce qui semble être… de l'amusement ? De… Oh, je ne vais pas essayer de comprendre Ron.

« Vraiment… », je soupire.

« Ouais, vraiment. Et, tu vois, j'aime bien ça. Je trouve que ça la rend mystérieuse… » Il lève ses yeux d'un air rêveur. « Pas toi ? »

Je cligne des yeux, essayant de trouver une réponse passable. « Heu, si, si, sans aucun doute. »

Ron produit un son d'appréciation, avant de rebaisser la tête et de reprendre son jeu. Je le regarde discuter de stratégie avec son Roi, et se faire insulter par la Reine. Je hausse les épaules. Hm. Tant pis.

Je me replace correctement – comprendre : comme quelques minutes auparavant – sur mon fauteuil, puis tente de reprendre le fil de mes pensées, histoire de ne pas re-sombrer dans l'ennui. Je me demande ce que ça doit faire, d'être un meuble. Ou une tapisserie, par exemple. Ça doit être tellement barbant…

« Hé ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de quelques millimètres à l'entente de cette exclamation. C'est dire que je ne suis pas très réactif… Je tourne ma tête et manque de me dévisser le cou, avant de river mon regard sur Ron. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Aucune réponse, si ce n'est un marmonnement absolument incompréhensible, ainsi qu'un froncement de sourcil et une nouvelle insulte de la Reine.

« Ah, c'est… » il commence. « C'est juste que j'ai oublié qu'elle m'avait dit un truc, tout à l'heure. »

« Oh ? », je m'étonne. « Un _truc ? _Chouette, j'adore les trucs ! Dis m'en plus, mon garçon. »

Ron fronce ses sourcils en me jetant un regard exaspéré qui me fait sourire moqueusement. « Sur l'endroit où elle devait aller. Mais puisque tu sembles être d'humeur taquine et joueuse, je vais te laisser deviner ce qu'elle a pu me dire… Et _non_, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la Légilimencie. Plutôt la mort que la Légilimencie ! Attention à toi, Harry. »

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais avec un amusement non feint, puis retire mon bras engourdi de sous ma nuque, avant de me redresser sur mes coudes.

« Hum… La bibliothèque ? » Non. « Le parc ? Même s'il faudrait être fou pour aller dehors avec un temps pareil… » Non. « Chez Hagrid ! Elle dit souvent qu'il faut qu'elle aille lui rendre visite ! » Non. « Salle sur demande ? Non ? Bon. Peut-être dans… la grande-salle ? » Hésitation de la part de Ron… Peut-être… ? Non. « Elle est peut-être restée avec un professeur, pour lui parler ou lui demander des conseils pour telle ou telle raison ? »

Non.

« Ah… Je vois vraiment pas, là, Ron. »

Je me demande si son petit jeu n'est pas en fait un moyen déguisé de savoir lui-même l'endroit où sa copine est partie. Il n'a jamais eu une bonne mémoire, en même temps. J'aurais d'ailleurs du me douter qu'Hermione lui avait précisé où elle se rendait. Elle le fait, parfois – souvent, d'ailleurs –, mais Ron l'oublie à chaque fois. A croire qu'une partie du sort de Lockhart l'a quand même touché, près de la chambre des secrets, en deuxième année… Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, ça ne nous a jamais vraiment causé de soucis. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont on peut se vanter…

Il se frappe soudainement le front du plat de sa main droite, le poing gauche s'abattant sur la table face à lui. « Ah, je me souviens, ça y est. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie. »

« Hein ? », je demande. « Quoi, elle s'est blessée, ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Nan, nan. » Ron secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. « Elle a juste dit un truc du genre 'Je dois faire mon travail de préfète !'. Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle entendait par là, cependant. C'est dingue, non ? J'ai été préfet pendant, quoi, un an, peut-être deux ? Eh ben, j'ai pourtant quasiment aucune idée de ce qu'est vraiment le travail de préfet – ou de préfet-en-chef, même ! Enfin, je ne foutais rien du tout, à ce poste, il faut le dire... Je savais même pas qu'on était censés avoir des devoirs spéciaux. Pour moi, être préfet, c'était – ça l'est toujours – enlever des points et mettre des retenues aux élèves de Serpentard… Enfin, c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses. C'est comme ça qu'elles devraient l'être. Ça serait sacrément utile et drôle. »

J'acquiesce. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je n'ai moi-même jamais compris l'intérêt que ça avait, un tel poste. Enfin, je suppose que je voulais l'être, pendant un moment, puisque je me souviens avoir été déçu, quand j'ai su que c'était Ron qui avait été nommé, en cinquième année, et non moi. Tout ce que je sais sur ces postes, c'est qu'en cinquième année, Malfoy avait aussi été nommé préfet, et qu'il avait, par conséquent, utilisé et très franchement abusé de son statut pour me harceler à chaque détour de couloir. Et pour se moquer de moi, évidemment, ainsi que de retirer des nombres de points exubérants à Gryffondor, tout simplement parce que je faisais trop souvent 'l'erreur de me trouver sur son chemin'. Tu parles d'une erreur… Ah, si j'avais été préfet moi aussi, je lui aurais rendu la pareille, peut-être même plus ! Mais…

Je secoue la tête.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser. Je ne l'ai pas été, voilà. Si je l'avais été, ça aurait fini par être une stupide petite guéguerre entre lycéens bourrés d'hormones en ébullition, n'attendant qu'un signal pour s'entre-dévorer. On n'aurait fait que s'enlever des points l'un l'autre, en ponctuant le tout de quelques insultes bien pointues. Et, éventuellement, on aurait fini par se battre… comme à chacune de nos rencontres. Comme maintenant. Comme toujours.

Bah, après tout, c'est à ça que servent les ennemis, en un sens, non ? A toujours se détester, se provoquer, s'insulter et à faire en sorte que l'autre vive un parfait enfer. En simple ? A se pourrir la vie, rien de plus. Tout simplement.

Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin se forme sur mes lèvres. Enfin, j'imagine, puisque je le sens s'installer. Puis, je fronce les sourcils, réalisant soudain quelque chose. Je me redresse lentement, mes lèvres froncées par ma réflexion ô combien intense. Je finis par m'asseoir, et par finalement entendre mon dos craquer. Je grimace, mais chasse vite la sensation désagréable du son résonnant dans mes oreilles.

« Ron, tu as bien dis qu'Hermione était partie pour l'infirmerie, hein ? »

« Hum-hum. Ouaip', c'est ce que j'ai dis. Pourquoi ? » Il me regarde.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ça ne peut être que _ça_, son 'travail de préfète'. Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre, pourtant… Dois-je prévenir Ron que d'après mes hypothèses basées sur un calcul de type a+b, Hermione serait en ce moment même avec Malfoy, en train de checker sa jauge de vie… ou bien de faire je ne sais quoi – quelque chose que je n'ai même pas envie de connaître, ni d'imaginer, et, oh ! Oubliez que j'ai pensé à ça ! – tout en n'ayant à la base rien dit à personne ?

… Noooon… Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de mettre quelqu'un dans le pétrin. Surtout que je sais que c'est moi qui prendrais, si je le disais. A la place, je hausse les épaules.

« Oh, pour rien… » Je souris innocemment. « Je voulais juste savoir. Je pensais avoir mal entendu, c'est tout. »

Ron hausse un sourcil, tout en me regardant. « Ah ouais ? Mal entendu, hein… » Il fronce les sourcils, puis son visage se fend d'un large sourire moqueur. « Tu te fais vieux, mon pote ! Ahah, même pas la vingtaine, et pourtant à moitié sourd : si c'est pas beau, ça ! » Il secoue la tête, un sourire moqueur clairement affiché. « Peut-être un effet secondaire de toutes les merdes par lesquelles t'es passé en si peu de temps… Ou alors juste celles de l'année dernière, qui sont suffisantes, en y réfléchissant bien… Héhé, j'ai toujours su qu'au fond, tu étais fragile, petit Harry su-sucre ! » Il se met à rire en arrondissant sa bouche et en pinçant ses propres joues, qui prennent vite la marque rouge typique d'un pincement un peu trop vif.

Je fronce les sourcils dans une fausse expression de colère, et attrape le premier coussin qui tombe sous ma main. Avec une dernière prière faite au tissu violet recouvrant des milliers de plumes, je le lance de toutes mes forces sur Ron. Je cache mon air déçu derrière un rire, lorsque je m'aperçois que malgré le fait qu'il ait réussi à éviter mon arme, celle-ci se soit écrasée sur son jeu d'échec, envoyant valdinguer toutes les pièces dans les airs dans un tonnerre de cris et de vociférations incongrues. Après avoir lâché un rire moqueur et avoir lancé en l'air un poing victorieux et conquérant, je me lève entièrement du fauteuil – non sans grincer des dents, et des os – pour aider mon ami à ramasser les pièces encore intactes et enragées à l'extrême. Je me mets à me moquer doucement du pion qui essaie en vain de me couper la peau de la main, avant de le reposer près du damier. Ceci fait, je prends mon temps pour m'étirer correctement.

Après un moment de silence, j'entends, plus que ne vois, Ron soupirer. « Je suis content que tout cet Enfer soit fini. Qu'il n'y ait plus de menaces comme les Mangemorts, que Tu-Sais-Qui soit enfin mort… Je suis heureux. C'est bizarre d'être heureux en parlant d'un mort, mais, je veux dire… maintenant, on a plus besoin d'être prudents comme on l'était avant – ce qui n'était déjà pas beaucoup ! Le Monde est à nous ! On peut aller d'Est en Ouest, profiter, faire des trucs dingues qu'on n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer avant, sans s'inquiéter pour un sou ! C'est-y pas génial, franchement ? »

Je souris paisiblement. « Ouais, c'est le pied. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on peut s'applaudir. » Je claque dans mes mains, seul, pendant quelques secondes, avant que Ron se mette à rire et à me rejoindre. Après quelques applaudissements, nous nous arrêtons presque simultanément, avec un air presque solennel. Quelques secondes de silence, encore. « Et, sinon… Vous avez des projets, Mione et toi, pour les vacances ? »

« En fait, ouais. », il commence. « On envisage d'aller en France, pour Noël… Pas à Paris, puisque mademoiselle trouve que c'est un endroit trop pollué. Meh, va comprendre… Moi je pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de voir de nouveaux elfes de maison dans une grande ville. La mort de Dobby l'attriste encore un peu, aujourd'hui… Donc, elle préfère aller dans la campagne. Non pas que ça me gène. En fait, je suis presque soulagé ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà été en Cornouaille avec ses parents, quand elle était petite. Alors, elle veut y retourner. Ça pourrait être sympa. La première fois que je ne passerais pas Noël avec ma famille… Ça peut se fêter, je pense ! Et toi, des projets ? Ginny me bombarde avec ça à chaque fois que je la croise. Elle veut aller partout, d'un bout du monde jusqu'à l'autre… »

Je regarde Ron, et souri avec amusement. Ah, Ginny et ses envies d'ailleurs… Ses envies de tout contrôler sans m'en parler, aussi… Surtout celles-ci.

« Ouais ? », je demande, sans réel besoin de réponse. « Gin' a toujours été spontanée, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de sa part ! » Je souris, à l'instar de Ron. « Mais, maintenant que tu évoques Ginny… Je m'étais dis que pendant les vacances, je pourrais peut-être aller-

« Comment ça, _tu _? », me coupe Ron. « Toi, tout seul ? » Il fronce un sourcil, son sourire presque entièrement effacé.

« Heu, ouais, enfin… », je commence, me passant une main sur la nuque, gêné. « Tu sais, je voulais aller à… Heu… Voir mes parents, tu vois ? »

Ron me regarde un moment, son sourire s'effaçant entièrement, cette fois. Puis, il hausse les sourcils, et hoche la tête. « Ah… _Oh._ Oui, d'accord, je comprends. » Une vague de soulagement peint son visage. « Mais, ça ne va pas te prendre longtemps, si ? Tu vas rester où, quand tu seras là-bas ? »

Je hausse une épaule. « Dans leur ancienne maison. Chez moi. J'ai commencé à tout remettre en ordre, là-bas, et c'est vraiment magnifique… C'est juste… Je peux pas te le décrire… Enfin, je pense que… j'y resterai peut-être une semaine. Histoire de bien profiter, de pouvoir continuer ce que j'ai commencé, de comprendre encore un peu comment était ma vie, là-bas, et… tout ça. Après, je me suis dis que je m'arrangerais avec Ginny et-

« Attend. », il me coupe encore. Ça ne va pas bien se finir, je le sens… « Tu veux dire qu'elle ne sait pas ? Elle n'est pas au courant, elle ne sait pas que tu veux faire ça ? »

« … Non. », je dis, en baissant les yeux. « Je sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas quand je retourne là-bas. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse une scène et… » Je remarque le regard noir de Ron. « Pardon, je veux dire, je ne veux pas qu'elle _s'énerve_ contre moi et que ça finisse mal, ou qu'on soit obligé de faire des plans compliqués… Trucs comme ça. »

« Et donc, tu vas disparaître pendant une semaine, et réapparaître devant Ginny, comme ça ? » Il claque ses doigts. Quand il fait ça, c'est qu'il devient mauvais.

« Ecoute, Ron. C'est important, pour moi… » Je soupire. « C'est très… important. »

« Ha ! Et Ginny, elle l'est pas, importante ? »

Je reste silencieux. Ron soupire, et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je secoue la tête. Tout ça ne mène nulle part, vraiment. A part se prendre la tête pour des broutilles, ça ne sert à rien. « Ne te mets pas en colère, Ron. Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Non, Harry, c'est _toi_ qui ne comprends pas ! Ginny a besoin de prendre du repos ! Ce qu'elle a vu l'année dernière, elle a besoin de l'oublier un peu… Elle a besoin de toi ! Bordel, Harry, Fred est mort, une partie de la vie de Gin' est morte ! » Il lance son bras droit en l'air, faisant comme s'il tentait de gifler quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Comme s'il tentait de me gifler, sans vraiment le faire.

« Ecoute, je sais, je comprends… Et c'est vraiment triste pour elle, et pour vous tous. Je comprends, je te l'assure. Moi aussi, je suis triste. Mais je veux visiter la tombe de mes parents, c'est encore mon droit ! Ginny ne comprend pas ça… »

« Ginny sait très bien ce que c'est d'avoir un proche décédé ! Mais elle ne va pas sur la tombe de Fred toutes les cinq minutes ! »

Je sens ma gorge se serrer. De quoi il m'accuse, là ? De passer mon temps dans les cimetières à la place de rester avec Ginny ?

Quoi ?!

J'hallucine…

« _Toutes les cinq minutes ?!_ », je répète avec une voix presque étranglée. « C'est ça que tu me reproches ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Ron, je n'y vais qu'une fois par an ! _Une seule_ ! Noël est une fête spéciale, et j'aime profiter de cette période pour me sentir proche d'eux ! »

Ron fronce les sourcils. « Choisis une autre période ! Des fêtes, il y en a tout le temps ! Ne pense pas qu'à _toi_ ! » Il hausse les épaules durement, comme si ce qu'il disait était la chose la plus logique du monde.

J'ouvre la bouche de consternation, et je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller de colère. Comment est-ce qu'il peut dire une chose pareille !?

« Pardon ?! C'est moi, l'égoïste ?! Et Ginny, alors ? Elle m'empêche de voir mes parents, c'est _elle_, qui est égoïste ! »

Non, ça ne mène nulle part… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue de se jeter de telles paroles à la figure ? On peut se le demander, et la réponse est simple. Pour la fierté. Pour la défense… Et puis parce que j'ai raison, par tous les saints ! Le visage de Ron devient rouge, et j'entends ses dents grincer. « N'insulte pas ma sœur ! Tu peux la faire passer avant tes parents, pour une _putain de fois_, non ? »

Un pincement au cœur. Et puis un autre, encore. Multiples, partout à la fois… Je porte mes mains à mes cheveux, et tire dessus. Doucement, doucement, doucem- Quel petit prétentieux ! Mes doigts se resserrent dangereusement. « Tu vois, Ron, c'est ça que vous ne comprenez pas ! Ta sœur et toi, vous avez encore toute votre famille ! Tandis que moi-

« _Toute notre famille _?! » Il se lève d'un bond, et sans avoir eu à l'ordonner à mon corps, je fais de même. Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. « Fred est mort, nous n'avons plus _toute_ notre famille ! Tu crois que ce n'est pas dur, de perdre un membre de sa famille ? Ça fait mal, c'est aussi douloureux que d'avoir tout perdu ! »

« Ah ouais ? Ecoute-moi bien : tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Ronald ! Tu ne sais pas, parce que _toi, _tu n'as _pas _tout perdu ! » Je me rapproche de lui à mon tour, essayant de paraître aussi menaçant que lui. « _Vous_ avez encore tous les autres ! Vous pouvez vous réconforter les uns les autres, pleurer votre perte ensemble, créer de nouveaux souvenirs et vous rappeler des anciens, mais moi, _je n'ai rien de tout ça_ ! Avec qui est-ce que je peux faire ça, moi, hein ? Putain de _PERSONNE _! _Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez jamais vous graver ça dans le crâne _?! Moi, _je n'ai plus personne_ ! Alors je me fous de ce que ta sœur te dis, j'irais voir mes parents, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! »

Ron me regarde avec des yeux brillants de colère. Il s'approche encore un peu plus, nous ne sommes à présent séparés que d'un demi-mètre, tout au plus. Il me regarde de toute sa hauteur. Il respire lentement plusieurs fois de suite, tentant d'être le plus silencieux possible, et déglutit. Comment une conversation à la base aussi calme avait pu dégénérer autant ?

_Parce que ce con a la faculté de rendre tout le monde à fleur de peau, et de créer la haine partout où il va, et à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche !_

Ron fronce dangereusement ses sourcils, et ouvre la bouche. Puis, il se fige, et hausse un sourcil. Je reste le regarder, ne comprenant pas. Il reste silencieux, et pose l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Une sensation désagréable m'envahit. Je n'aime pas ce contact, il a quelque chose de malsain.

« Tu veux voir tes parents, Harry… », il me dit doucement. Je ne sais pas si je dois être content qu'il soit redevenu aussi calme, aussi rapidement. « C'est ça, hein ? Tu veux… leur parler, leur raconter des choses. Comme tous les autres font lorsqu'ils voient leurs parents. Je peux comprendre. » Il hoche la tête. « Mais il y a une chose que je ne peux pas comprendre. Je vais te l'expliquer, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? » Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se met à me parler comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre. « Tes parents sont… _morts. _Et les morts ne peuvent pas t'entendre, tu vois. Ils ne peuvent pas te répondre. Ils ne t'écoutent pas,… ils s'en fichent ! Et tu ne peux pas les voir ! Harry, tu comprends ? Jamais ils ne t'ont écouté ! Jamais tu ne leur as parlé ! Vous ne vous connaissez même pas, lorsque l'on y réfléchit… Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien ! Ils sont morts, pouf ! » Il approche son visage du mien, et prend un air stupide, la bouche arrondie, et il cligne des yeux comme s'il cherchait encore une fois à me montrer que je ne suis qu'un idiot. « Oui, _pouf _! Comme de la poussière… ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux leur parler. Si encore tu avais des choses à te rappeler sur eux, j'aurais compris. Mais là… Explique-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu préfères la compagnie des morts à celle des vivants ? »

Le silence.

Le dégoût.

Le ressentiment.

La haine.

Tout ça, en même temps, en si peu de temps, maintenant, tout de suite.

Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je me mets à sangloter comme une fillette. Comme ça, d'un coup. Avec les tremblements et tout le toutim. Avec les yeux gonflés, les larmes, et le nez humide. La totale. Avec Ron qui me regarde, qui me dit que c'est de ma faute, qu'il n'arrive jamais à me comprendre, que j'aurais du essayer, _moi_, de _le _comprendre et de l'écouter, qu'il parlera à Ginny, qu'il lui expliquera la situation, qui me dit qu'il faut que j'arrête de penser à moi et à ma _petite tragédie_, et que je me consacre à sa sœur, à sa sœur chérie…

Je sens mes poumons se gonfler à plein volume. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je ne vois plus rien. Mes yeux sont brouillés, ce doit être mes larmes qui obstruent mon champ de vision. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je me sens comme lorsqu'on boit trop, comme lorsqu'on est complètement stone. Quand on ne sent rien d'autre que le sang qui bat contre les tympans, et qui gonfle les veines de la gorge et des poignets. Quand les yeux ne perçoivent que de vagues images floues, et quand les instincts prennent le dessus sur la raison. Je ne remarque pas Dumbledore enfin réveillé dans son tableau, je ne remarque pas les quelques élèves scandalisés qui insultent Ron, je ne remarque pas les autres qui me demande si ça va, qui me disent que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui va exploser, ou les autres qui me disent que j'ai toujours été égoïste, que ça ne les étonne pas que ça finisse comme ça, que je le mérite, que ça fait bien longtemps que Ginny aurait du m'abandonner, et les autres aussi. Ces gens-là, tiens, j'aurais du les laisser crever chez les Mangemorts. Leur mémoire est bien courte, à ces enfoirés ! Je ne remarque pas que la salle s'est dangereusement remplie, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je ne remarque pas Ginny qui regarde son frère avec honte. Je ne remarque pas Hermione qui le gifle, et qui se met entre lui et moi. Je ne remarque pas Malfoy qui vient lui aussi d'entrer dans la salle, et qui regarde la scène d'un air distant.

J'aimerais pouvoir sourire. Parce que la situation est presque comique. Un peu comme dans tous les livres qu'Hermione adore lire, où il y a toujours une bagarre entre les deux meilleurs amis. Mais je ne peux pas sourire dans ces occasions-là. Parce que, comme dans chaque livre, ce n'est pas drôle. Comme dans chaque livre, c'est trop difficile d'être joyeux. Et parce que, contrairement à chaque livre, moi, je n'aime pas me battre comme ça. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dire que ce n'est rien, juste un faux pas, que ça va s'arranger. Mais ça ne serait évidemment que mensonge. Parce que ce n'est pas rien. _C'est trop_. J'en ai marre, de toutes ces contraintes. J'en ai marre que tout ça soit tombé sur moi. J'en ai marre que mes propres amis ne puissent pas me comprendre. J'en ai marre qu'ils me traitent d'égoïste, alors que s'ils étaient dans la même situation que moi, ils agiraient de la même manière.

J'en ai marre. Juste marre.

Alors je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis bien trop longtemps. Je laisse ma colère et ma frustration s'échapper. Ça tombe sur Ron. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais ça tombe sur lui. Et la seule chose que je peux penser, en ce moment, c'est qu'il le mérite. Qu'il l'a toujours mérité. Parce que c'est toujours lui qui doute de moi. Qui m'insulte, quand je fais une bêtise. C'est toujours lui, toujours, toujours.

J'en ai assez.

« Si tu l'aimes autant que ça, ta sœur, Weasley, et si tu veux lui faire plaisir… T'as qu'à la baiser ! Elle sera contente, tu la feras sourire, puisque moi j'en suis incapable ! Hein ? Vous ferez un beau couple de connards ! »

J'entends plusieurs chuchotements d'indignations, des souffles bruyants, un cri perçant, et ce qui semble être le sanglot de Ginny. J'en sais rien. En fait, j'en ai juste rien à foutre. Ce que je sais, c'est que l'adrénaline que je cherchais depuis des heures est enfin parvenue dans mon cerveau, et qu'elle parcourt tout mon corps en ce moment même.

Un sourire tordu nait sur mes lèvres.

La pire phrase jamais prononcée par le Survivant. Maintenant approuvée par plusieurs personnes, peut-être par des dizaines.

Mon cœur se met à battre vite. Et le grognement dangereusement bestial que Ron émet me fait lâcher un rire. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment battu contre quelqu'un. Jamais à ce point-là. Jamais sans baguette pour m'épauler. Je vais enfin savoir ce que ça fait.

« Okay », je dis. Juste, okay.

Hermione me regarde d'un air affolé, puis tourne son regard vers Ron, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je ressens à nouveau cette haine, ce dégoût me remplir.

On dit parfois qu'un soldat vit toujours dans sa plus grande bataille, même lorsque celle-ci est terminée depuis des années. Qu'il rêve, qu'il agit, comme s'il tenait encore son arme, comme s'il voyait encore son ennemi face à lui.

Et je me dis que c'est vrai. Je me sens encore comme dans la Grande Bataille, quand on m'humiliait, quand on m'insultait, quand on se moquait de la mort de mes parents, quand je voulais me venger.

Et je me dis que c'est faux. Parce que ce n'est pas Voldemort, que je vois, en face de moi. Ce soir, mon ennemi est mon meilleur ami.

Je m'approche, je sens tous mes membres trembler. « Dis-le, Ron. Tout le monde peut t'écouter, pour une fois. Dis-le, que tu m'as toujours haïs, pour être le Survivant. Dis-leur, à tous ces gens, que pendant toutes ces années, tu m'as envié. Je suis sûr que tout ce temps, tu n'attendais qu'une chose : que je me fasse tuer, pour qu'enfin tu puisses devenir le numéro un. Derrière ton apparence d'ami, en qui j'avais confiance, tu ne voulais qu'une chose : me livrer à Voldemort lui-même. C'est pas vrai ? REPONDS, RON, ALLEZ ! », je hurle, en levant mes bras au ciel, et en regardant les gens attroupés autour de nous. « Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai raison ? Ce mec a toujours trouvé quelque chose à redire sur ce que je faisais. Il aurait du le faire lui-même, ce boulot ! Hein, Weasley, tu aurais du tuer Voldemort toi-même, puisque tu es si bien, si gentil, que tu sais quoi faire, et quand ! »

Je sens ma tête vibrer. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Je le sens, c'est tout. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dis. Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir, mais je ne m'entends pas. Je ne m'entends plus. Je ne vois que le visage des gens, de plus en plus déçus, horrifiés, ou bien amusés. Je vois Ron s'approcher, un regard de pure haine sur son visage, ses poings serrés à l'extrême, de même que sa mâchoire. Il secoue sa tête lentement, comme s'il prononçait des « Non » silencieux.

« Tu ne comprends rien, Harry ! Tu n'as jamais rien compris ! », il se met à crier, après avoir fait un autre pas vers moi, bloqué par Hermione. « Tu n'as jamais rien compris, tu es trop con pour ça ! Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais réussi à t'en sortir vivant ! J'aurais du être adulé par tous ces gens, dehors, moi aussi !»

Ça y est. Enfin. On y arrive.

Je fais une mine faussement triste, et me met à rire, avant de froncer les sourcils dangereusement.

Je ne comprends pas. Il y a quelques minutes, on s'applaudissait. Et maintenant ?... Je me tourne vers Ginny, et pointe mon doigt vers elle.

« Toi… », je commence. « Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. J'aurais du me douter que recommencer à zéro avec toi, ça serait comme repasser une nouvelle saison en enfer… » Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

Une seconde d'inattention. Une seule. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté immobile, ni de combien de pas j'ai reculé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai mal, ou si ça m'a remis les idées en place. Je ne sais pas si je me sens trahi, ou bien si je me sens comme quelqu'un qui accepte enfin la vérité. Je sais juste que quand je porte ma main à ma joue, ça me fait grimacer. Je sais juste que mes lunettes devront encore endurer un mauvais moment, bientôt. Je tourne lentement mon visage vers Ron.

Je le fixe, droit dans les yeux. Il ne détourne pas le regard. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs.

Un éclair, un seul. Un seul, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je brandis le poing, et je fonce sur Ron.

Et puis ensuite, un quart de seconde après, je ne peux presque plus bouger. On m'en empêche. On m'empêche de faire ce que je veux faire, ce que je _dois _faire. J'essaye de bouger, j'y arrive un peu, en forçant bien. On me retient.

Je tourne ma tête de gauche à droite, force sur mes membres pour en enlever la pression, mais un bras se glisse sous chacune de mes aisselles, avant de comprimer mes épaules, rendant difficiles mes mouvements de bras. Je regarde face à moi, et je vois Hermione et Ginny repousser Ron, qui essaye lui aussi de bouger, pour me casser la figure. Il fait de grands gestes, et crie des choses aux deux filles. Il pousse doucement sa sœur, et essaye de ne pas bousculer sa petite-amie. Je crispe ma mâchoire, et gesticule de plus en plus. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre que Ronald et moi, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je ne _le lui_ pardonnerais pas.

Et je ne le pardonnerais pas non plus à la personne en train de me restreindre. J'arrête de lutter pendant un moment, pour reprendre de plus belle. Je sens l'ennui monter en moi, et l'impatience me fait grogner presque pathétiquement. Totalement pathétiquement. Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul. Je ne vois plus Ginny, elle a du partir. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle a écouté son frère. Elle écoute toujours son frère, et jamais les autres. Mais Hermione est toujours là, et essaye tant bien que mal de contenir Ron.

« Arrête ! », crie-t-elle. « Tu ne vois pas que ça ne servira à rien de faire ça ? C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais aucun droit de dire des choses pareilles ! Est-ce que tu t'es entendu, Ronald ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi abasourdie de toute ma vie, c'est une honte ! Tu devrais te tenir tranquille, vous battre ne fera qu'empirer les choses ! »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Hermione. », il lui répond froidement. « Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire. Il l'a bien cherché, et il l'a entièrement mérité, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as entendu la manière dont il m'a insulté, non ? Dans quel camp es-tu, nom de Dieu ? »

« Je… Je ne suis dans aucun camp. Si tu ne l'avais pas autant poussé à bout, si tu t'étais tu, il n'aurait jamais dis ça, tu le sais ! »

Ron la regarde avec colère, avant de poser une de ses mains sur son épaule et de la pousser, l'air dangereux. « Tu es ma petite-amie, tu es censée être d'accord avec ce que je dis, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es du même avis que ce crétin, c'est ça ? Tu es d'accord avec lui, tu es de son côté ! Tu préfèrerais sans doute être avec lui, là-bas ? Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. »

Hermione le regarde d'un air choqué, et pose l'une de ses mains sur son torse, en l'empêchant d'avancer, et en lui répondant d'une manière plus calme, tentant tant bien que mal de lui faire entendre raison.

Mes yeux se ferment quelques secondes, et je prends une grande respiration.

Le temps se fige.

Je me rends enfin compte de l'état dans lequel je suis. Mon cœur menaçant de me lâcher, mes doigts tremblants à l'instar de mes genoux, et mes muscles contractés. La sueur dans mon dos, coulant entre mes omoplates, et mes yeux comme révulsés. Mes bras à mi-chemin entre mes flancs et mon visage, incapables de bouger. Mes dents s'enfonçant dans mes lèvres, grinçant les unes contre les autres, et déchirant la peau. Les cheveux dressés sur ma nuque. Une vision d'un fou. Une douche froide, aussi froide que la neige dans laquelle on me poussait toujours, quand j'étais enfant.

Déraisonné. C'est ce que je suis. Complètement déraisonné, dingue.

J'ai laissé ma raison se faire emporter par mon instinct, comme déjà trop de fois auparavant. Mais jamais autant. Jamais contre quelqu'un d'aussi proche de moi.

Et aussi vite qu'elle est montée, l'adrénaline retombe.

Comme lorsque l'on débranche brusquement un objet branché sur une prise électrique, et qu'un grésillement se fait entendre. Comme un jouet avec des piles usées, comme un charme qui cesse de fonctionner.

Je rouvre mes yeux, pour prendre conscience que des dizaines d'yeux me regardent, pour ensuite regarder Ron. En les imitant, je me rends compte que ce que je vois est un véritable spectacle d'horreur. Des cris, des gestes saccadés, violents, des yeux écarquillés, remplis de dédain, de mépris, de honte, de haine lorsqu'ils se tournent vers moi. Un nez qui se plisse, des sourcils froncés, une grimace hargneuse sur les lèvres, un corps entièrement en tension, des doigts s'ouvrant et se fermant d'une manière alarmante, rêvant sans doute du moment où le vide serait remplacé par ma gorge. Toute une situation chaotique. Créée par moi, engendrée par mon emportement, et qui ne sera sans doute pas résolue avant un bon bout de temps.

Non… Non, engendrée par ce même type, mon ami.

Désolation.

Je laisse mon corps se relaxer, et je glisse légèrement contre la personne derrière moi. Je prends conscience qu'en plus de ma joue, j'ai également mal au nez, et que ce n'est pas normal qu'un peu de liquide au goût de fer s'écoule jusque dans ma bouche. Je porte l'une de mes mains sur le bras qui encercle mon épaule droite. Un léger sursaut le parcourt, et pendant un instant, je crois qu'il me lâche. Mais il ne le fait pas. Le bras reste. Et je tourne ma tête lentement. Blanc. Une peau blanche, un menton mis en avant par une mâchoire contractée, des lèvres pincées, un nez long, droit, masculin. Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement lorsqu'ils rencontrent un regard gris, dubitatif, qui reste plongé dans le mien.

« Pitié, Potter, ne te lance jamais dans l'humour. Les sketches en duo, c'est pas ton truc. », dit une voix trainante et grave.

Silence, à nouveau. Personne ne parle. Je n'entends plus les cris de Ron. Je sens le regard d'Hermione sur moi. J'ai appris à le reconnaître.

« Lâche-moi. S'il te plaît. », je dis.

Et ses bras me relâchent. Et je reste le regarder.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, avant de baisser les yeux, évitant de regarder dans la direction de Ronald au passage. Je sens une sorte de courant d'air dans mon dos, puis me rends compte que Malfoy s'en va, et que ledit courant d'air n'était que le mouvement de sa robe sombre. Je me retourne, en silence, dans sa direction, et reste le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la porte. Derrière moi, j'entends le silence. Familier, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver soudain. Désagréable. Epais. Gênant. _Menaçant. _Sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard en arrière, je secoue la tête d'un air désolé, et m'en vais en essayant de trembler le moins possible.

Qui l'eut cru ? Le Survivant a peur. Et il s'en va, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois rire. Ou bien m'inquiéter. Rire parce que je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Potter dans un tel état de rage, et que maintenant, que ce soit en cours ou lors des pauses, il est souvent seul, ou bien m'inquiéter parce que j'ai perdu toute envie de le frapper, à partir du moment où j'ai vu ce qui se tramait dans la salle commune.

C'était il y a trois jours. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'inquiète, maintenant que j'y repense.

C'est bizarre. Je n'ai eu aucune montée de colère, ni aucune envie de me moquer de lui, depuis cet incident. Bien évidemment, je suis aussi déçu. Ce jour-là, je pensais qu'il aurait résisté un peu plus, lorsque je l'ai maîtrisé. J'espérais même qu'il réussisse à se dégager, et qu'il se rue sur ce grand pitre de Weasley. Mais non. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. Je suis déjà reconnaissant d'avoir enfin vu ce qu'était une dispute entre deux amis… et étrangement, je suis très content de n'en avoir aucun. Si c'est pour que ça se finisse comme ça à chaque prise de bec, eh bien non merci, je ne me porte pas volontaire.

Je ne sais pas comment ils en sont arrivés à vouloir se battre, ni pourquoi, et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Tout ce qui touche à ce trio ne m'intéresse pas. Encore moins depuis que Granger s'est permise de me faire la morale l'autre jour. Je n'y aie pas vraiment repensé, mais à chaque fois que je la croise, elle me fait ce petit sourire qui semble me dire « Alors, tu as enfin compris ce que je t'ai dis à l'infirmerie ? ». Alors à chaque fois, je détourne mon regard. Parce que je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai bien compris. Comment pourrais-je comprendre, alors que c'est impossible pour moi ? Oublier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis tant de temps, c'est comme… renoncer à toute ma vie. Et accepter ça, ce n'est pas possible pour moi. Accepter d'avoir tout perdu, je ne le peux pas. Je ne veux pas finir cinglé comme Potter. Ça, non.

J'émets un petit rire. Au moins, ça égaye mes journées. Mais c'est vrai que ne plus voir ces trois-là traîner ensemble, c'est comme voir la Forêt Interdite sans brume. Ça fait bizarre. C'est différent. Mais c'est, bien entendu, sacrément moins chiant. Au moins, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter qu'on me fasse un mauvais coup. Enfin, je crois que pour le moment je n'ai plus à me faire trop de soucis. Nous sommes dimanche, et depuis jeudi dernier, jour fatidique, jour de drame, le Saint Potter à la destinée ô combien tragique ne passe plus ses heures de pause affalé à la table de la Grande Salle. Au mieux, il y reste un quart d'heure, éloigné de tous ses « amis », histoire de manger le nécessaire. Au pire, il n'y va pas, et préfère aller directement dans les cuisines pour quémander un peu de pain. Pour cette dernière information, je ne suis pas à cent pourcents sûr. Il pourrait ne pas manger de pain. Il pourrait très bien demander une part de tarte au chocolat, c'est vrai. Ou bien une Pomme d'Amour. Bien que je doute qu'il ait des goûts aussi raffinés que moi. Alors, je continuerais de l'imaginer en mendiant demandant en quignon de pain et un pichet d'eau. Voilà, c'est déjà bien. Si j'avais moi-même été un elfe de maison, je l'aurais fais dégager d'un bon coup de pied.

Il semble qu'il ne retourne plus à la salle commune, le soir. Je soupçonne légèrement la Salle sur Demande d'être sa complice et de lui permettre de faire sa grande nouvelle vie de martyr en son intérieur. Je suis même sûr que ça lui plait, à cet idiot. Les choses qu'il demande doivent être bien plus luxueuses que ce que regorge la salle commune. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, c'est tellement laid, là-bas… Ils ont fait exprès d'omettre la couleur émeraude de Serpentard, même en sachant que j'étais toujours ici. Sales gamins.

Un sourire taquin mes lèvres.

Ouais, ils sont tous des sales gamins.

Comme je ne fréquente plus la Grande Salle à l'heure de midi, le courrier ne me parviens que tardivement – qui a dit que j'étais patient ? Trente secondes, c'est très tard. Aujourd'hui, je suis d'ailleurs près de l'endroit où se trouve mon hibou – le seul bien qu'il m'ait été possible de garder après la Guerre – la plupart du temps. C'est-à-dire, un petit rocher près de la Forêt Interdite et près du Lac. Un joli endroit, je suppose que j'ai au moins réussi quelque chose, dans ma vie : éduquer Godefroy et lui transmettre mes bons goûts !

Cela fait quelques minutes que je tiens une lettre dans mes mains. Mes doigts passe leur temps à toucher l'endroit où un sceau à été déposé pour la sceller. Je sais très bien d'où elle vient, et de qui elle vient. Je suis même très heureux de la recevoir, je l'attendais avec une grande impatience. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude, la stupide habitude de prendre mon temps pour ouvrir les lettres de cet expéditeur. Une sorte de… tendresse, j'imagine. Je déglutis. Je ne me sens pas comme un amant attendant une missive, bien sûr, c'est faux.

… Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est, d'être un amant attendant une missive ?

C'est juste que j'aime à savourer l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui pense à moi, et qui… M'écris. Comme un ami. Un grand ami, je dirais même. Si c'est possible, et… Et je suis content.

N'avais-je pas dis que je ne voulais aucun ami ?... Ah, oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais en ce moment, je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je pense, ha !

Aucune tendresse là-dedans, je vous dis.

Après avoir encore hésité pendant quelques secondes, je pince mes lèvres et ouvre délicatement la lettre. Mes pieds raclent le sol en faisant de petits cercles dans la terre. Je les arrête. Et puis quoi, encore ? Jamais on ne verra un Malfoy agir comme une midinette ! Je m'éclaircis la gorge, et hausse les sourcils, avant de soupirer.

« _Mon cher Draco,_ » Je sens les commissures de mes lèvres s'étirer contre mon gré.

« _Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que là-bas, à Poudlard, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Je n'aime pas t'imaginer dans un état d'ennui, puisque lorsque j'étais avec toi, je ne te voyais jamais ainsi. Pour ma part, je vais bien. Je voyage beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Mon père me laisse enfin la liberté que je lui demande depuis tant d'années. Alors, j'ai été autorisé à rallier quelques continents. J'ai voyagé jusqu'en Asie, récemment, en Inde pour être plus précis. Savais-tu qu'à Dehli, les Sorciers se mariant baignent leurs mains dans du lait quelques jours avant l'évènement ? Ils disent que le lait de vaches de moldus aurait des capacités très magiques. D'ailleurs, même les Moldus les vénèrent. Si le jour de la cérémonie, la main gauche de la mariée est marquée d'une petite ride au-dessus du majeur, ça veut dire qu'elle sera fertile et aura une très bonne descendance. En revanche, si la ride est présente sur la main droite, cela annonce de mauvais évènements pour le futur ménage. C'est drôle, non, je ne savais même pas que tant de présages pouvaient être faits à partir de si petites choses ! Je ne savais même pas que le lait Moldu pouvait rider la peau… Le monde est très grand, plus grand que je ne me l'étais jamais imaginé. Il faudra que je te montre, un jour._

_« Je pense souvent à toi, et je me dis qu'il faudrait que nous nous voyions rapidement. C'est dingue, je ne peux déjà plus imaginer ne pas t'écrire ! C'est drôle, pourtant… j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Et je me demande souvent comment se passeront nos retrouvailles… Enfin, je veux dire, notre rencontre. Si tu acceptes de me voir, bien entendu. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup changé, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, toi et moi. C'est une bonne chose, je pense, il faut toujours progresser, et le changement peut avoir du bon… Mais je sais que tu es triste, avec toute cette histoire. Ça ne t'aidera peut-être pas, mais, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Ne sois pas triste, Draco. Je sais que c'est dur. Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre entièrement ce que tu ressens, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas que tu te laisses sombrer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et l'un de mes amis. Reste le Draco fier et sûr de lui que je connaissais avant ! Mais, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'es plus le sale gosse prétentieux que tu étais, ha !_

_« J'ai parlé à Papa, et je lui ai dis que je continuais à entretenir une relation - enfin, une __correspondance avec toi. Tu aurais du voir sa tête ! Il avait les yeux tous ronds, et il n'en croyait pas ! Ah, crois-moi, tu es vraiment un grand homme, Draco. Chez moi, tout le monde te respecte, et d'ailleurs, tu es le bienvenu, si tu en as l'envie. Papa me dit souvent que tu devrais passer un peu de temps chez nous… Il semblait apprécier ton père. Je sais que tu dois être étonné. Mais ne le sois pas. Et, il est bien vrai qu'auparavant, je ne te parlais pas souvent, et je restais très en arrière, alors le fait que je te parle maintenant, autant, doit être étrange… mais j'apprécie te parler. T'écrire, enfin, tu comprends. As-tu des projets pour les vacances de Noël ? Je sais que c'est dans seulement deux mois, mais, je me dis que parfois, il vaut mieux prévoir les choses tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu seras d'une manière ou d'une autre forcé à retourner dans cette affreuse maison dont tu me parles, mais, je pourrais être avec toi, et ainsi tu ne serras obligé d'y rester que quelques minutes… Ensuite nous pourrions discuter, et manger de la tarte à la poire, ahah… ! _

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Draco, et te donne mon affection._

_Théodore. »_

Je cligne des yeux, une fois, puis deux. Puis je sens mes lèvres se tordre en un sourire, et entends un petit rire m'échapper. Je ne veux pas être méchant, au contraire, je me sens tout l'inverse de mauvais, en ce moment. Mais, c'est tellement drôle… Je pense que ça se voit que Théodore n'a jamais été quelqu'un avec beaucoup de relations sociales. Ça se voit rien qu'à la manière dont il écrit ses phrases, et leur tournure… Je penche légèrement ma tête sur le côté.

C'est presque délicat. C'est délicat, parce qu'il me parle de manière bienveillante, et qu'il me dit que je suis son ami. C'est délicat, parce qu'il prend la peine de m'écrire. C'est délicat, parce que… Sa lettre est délicate, tout simplement. Elle me rend plus… gai. Etonnamment, eh oui, c'est possible ! Un franc sourire étire mes lèvres.

« Eh bien, oui, Théodore Nott, je serais ravi d'accepter de te voir. », je dis à voix haute, avec amusement.

Je replie la lettre doucement, et la range dans l'une des larges poches de ma robe, avant de laisser échapper un soupir, et d'appeler Godefroy. Le hibou se met à marcher avec paresse sur le rocher, sans jamais trébucher cependant, avant de venir s'installer sur mon bras gauche. Je lui présente l'un de mes doigts, qu'il pince gentiment de son bec recourbé, et je lui gratte la tête. Le ciel soit loué, j'ai encore les moyens de lui payer de la bonne nourriture, et des soins. Quel mauvais maître je ferais, si ça n'était pas le cas… C'est encore tout ce qu'il me reste de mon ancienne vie. La seule chose que je veux vraiment garder avec moi. Je caresse les plumes de son dos, et souris lorsque je le vois fermer les yeux. « Oh regardez, qu'il est mignon le petit oisillon, il s'endort lorsqu'on le gratouille ! », je me moque. Il ouvre alors ses grands yeux jaunes, et s'en va de mon bras, sautillant sur une petite distance, me tournant le dos sans hésitation. Je secoue la tête. « Ce que tu peux être susceptible, je n'ai jamais vu un animal faire la tête pour si peu. »

… Je sais que j'ai l'air stupide, d'accord ? Mais, franchement, je n'ai pas le droit d'être câlin avec mon hibou ?

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire un geste vers le rapace, j'entends un craquement de branche venant de ma gauche, de la forêt. Je tourne ma tête dans la direction du son, et fronce les sourcils, avant de descendre du rocher, et de tendre le cou. « Il y a quelqu'un ? », je demande. Question banale et surtout assez stupide, mais je n'ai pas mieux en tête pour le moment. Aucune réponse, si ce n'est un bruit de feuilles s'éloignant progressivement. Je prends mon sac et l'enfourche sur mon épaule, avant de me mettre à marcher vers le son s'assourdissant de plus en plus. « Hey ! Hého ? Qui est là … ? Attendez ! » Mon pantalon s'accroche dans quelques ronces, et je jure avec un début de colère non feinte, tentant d'entendre un nouveau son. Je me mets à avancer à l'aveugle, avant de choisir d'emprunter un chemin menant je-ne-sais-où, mais quelque part tout droit, c'était certain.

Je n'entends plus le son de bruissement de feuilles, à part celui créé par le vent. Je continue de marcher, cependant, avant d'arriver dans une clairière légèrement brumeuse, entourée de racines d'arbres. Cet endroit ne me semble d'ailleurs pas étranger… Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que c'est là que j'étais venu en première année, et que j'avais vu ce truc dégueu encapuchonné – Voldemort, c'est ça. Enfin, quand je dis que j'étais venu… Disons qu'on m'avait forcé à venir. Je pose mon sac à terre, et ancre mes mains sur mes hanches, levant la tête pour apercevoir le ciel. Manque de chance, ici on ne voit que des feuilles sombres. On se croirait en pleine nuit, c'est dingue… Je soupire, et me met à avancer vers la souche d'arbre où la licorne morte gisait autrefois. J'observe l'endroit avec un visage sombre. Et je m'imagine. Moi, à cet endroit. Moi, à la place de l'animal. Moi, allongé, aux rives de la mort, vidé de mon sang. Je déglutis. Ce n'est pas difficile à imaginer. Il eut suffit que je me déshabille, que je m'allonge, et que je me poignarde. Ça aurait été la même tâche de Lune se reflétant sur le sol.

Mais pas la même pureté.

Si j'avais été à la place de cet animal, peut-être que tout aurait été plus simple. Pour moi, et pour les autres aussi. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, et les plaque en arrière avec nonchalance.

« Quelle cruauté. », je lance tout haut.

* * *

Phew ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

(Je tiens à préciser que j'ai placé, dans ce chapitre, certains mots qui sont propres à une certaine culture... Je trouvais que ça rajoutais du comique. Saurez-vous deviner de quelle région je viens ? :B Dun dun dun !)


End file.
